Dual Crisis
by strawberrydevil
Summary: Last chapter! I hope you all love the ending I've been fantasizing about! Yeah! So, proceed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone! It has been almost 3 months since I submitted my last fiction! Many had asked me to write a sequel for 'My Teacher, My Guardian Angel' and sorry for taking too much time off from writing. I was busy registering myself for the university where I'm studying now. I thought I could run away from math but it had its way and I'm learning math all over again…damn it! Oh, sorry…

The Kurosaki twins are both in the third year. The amount of admirers and stalkers had been increasing for the past years….did I just say STALKERS? Hehehe…daijoubu desu…we've got three guardian angels right now, right? (Please refer to my 'My Teacher, My Guardian Angel' story for first-timers)

Disclaimers: Not mine at all even if I try…but, some unrecognized characs are mine, of course.

Warnings: Yes, some of you asked me to make it a shounen-ai fic…why not? I like challenges…hohoho…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Those who are courageous to love_

_Must be dauntless to suffer_

-Author untraceable-

He was sleeping soundlessly after the tiring administrative work at school last night. He crashed his bed as soon as he finished taking his quick shower and it was just 9pm. He wished he had locked the door but it was too late. A sound on people running up the stairs and screaming his name repeatedly jolted him from his almost-deep sleep. He turned his face away from the door when the door burst opened.

"SOKA-CHAN!" his twin brother, of course who had the nerve to disturb his sleep. Hisoka plunged his face into his pillow deeper, ignoring the faint breath Hijiri made. He knew it was something important and troubling, seeing Hijiri panicked that way. Hijiri rushed towards him and pulled both his feet. "Soka-chan! Wake up! It's still early for students our age to sleep at this age! You need to see something!" Hijiri practically jumped on Hisoka and made the blond shrieked in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Now what the hell is wrong?" Hisoka demanded as he stared sleepily at his twin brother who was only wearing black short pants. "Don't you feel cold just wearing pants?" he asked annoyingly as he continued to stare at him. Hijiri chuckled. "You sound as if you're mocking me but it doesn't work with those death-glaring-sleepy eyes, you know? Hurry! Get out from that bed now!"

Hisoka pouted his lips and was about to continue his sleep when suddenly Hijiri pulled him from his pillows, lifted him up and threw him on his shoulder-kidnapping style. "Hiji-chan! I want to sleep! Let me down!" Hisoka raised his voice. "Hey, watch where you're touching me!" Hijiri laughed at those words as he carried his brother down the stairs. "Relax, it's not like it's the first time I touched your butt! Ahahaha! By the way, we're 18 now and you're still light as ever. Eat something, for God's sake, Soka-chan," sounded Hijiri.

Silence fell between them. It wasn't like Hisoka to not reply anything back in advance. Hijiri was puzzled for a moment. "Soka-chan?" he stopped and shook his brother's legs gently. No reactions. He paused for a while and heard the calm breathing sound from Hisoka. "Are? He's asleep? DON'T SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Shouted Hijiri and made Hisoka jumped in surprise. They both fell on the marble floor and thank God they've reached the ground floor. Just imagine if they fell on the stairs instead.

"ITTAI!" They both cried in pain. Then, they shot each other death glares. "You're going to pay!" murmured Hisoka under his painful moans as he rubbed his aching neck. Meanwhile Hijiri had fallen backwards and bumped his head. "Now, what is it that you wanted to show me?" the blond asked gently and managed to hide his annoyance. Hijiri smirked as he pulled Hisoka by the hand and leaded him to the living room. Hisoka was grunting before he saw a view in front of him.

The man shot him his famous sheepish smile as soon as he turned around. Hisoka couldn't believe his empathy didn't sense this man's presence before. Now, this was one of the times where he was so dumbfounded and shocked that he could not utter any word but one.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Tadaima, Hisoka," Tsuzuki smiled and walked few steps towards the boy whom he'd willing to sacrifice himself for. "You've grown."

It was true. Both of the Kurosaki's twins had grown. But the most obvious was Hisoka. Two years ago, he was the big-green-eyed annoying brat and so stubborn but everyone looked up to him for his intelligence and natural talents. Right in front of Tsuzuki now was still the same Hisoka but physically improved. His emerald eyes were not THAT big anymore. Just big enough for anyone to mistake him as a lady. He was taller now and Tsuzuki noticed he had reached the height of his own earlobes. Before, the boy could barely reach the height of his shoulders. Ironically, Hisoka's skin was as pale as before. There was no sign of maturity there and Tsuzuki was thankful for that.

"What are you thinking, baka?" Hisoka shot a look at him. Tsuzuki smiled at the longing green eyes. He knew what they both wanted. "Hijiri," he called. Hijiri turned to the older brunette. "Hai, sensei?" he asked innocently. "Could you make us a drink? Take your time," Tsuzuki asked and put down his black cloak he'd been having with him for a while. Fortunately, Hijiri sensed something and quickly understood what his teacher meant.

Hijiri had disappeared into the hallway and left the two in the Victorian style living room. The both of them stared at each other for a while before Hisoka opened his mouth. "When did you get back?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with his angel. Tsuzuki grinned at the question and noticed the boy's awkwardness for him. "This morning. But I had to go to school to prepare my own stuff," he answered, pulling Hisoka to sit with him on the leather couch. "What? You were at school?" Hisoka asked as he sat down.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Yeah, I saw you worked preparing for the new students' admission for tomorrow. It must be tough, huh? Considering the panda look on your face," he then chuckled. "Kawaii!" Hisoka elbowed him at the word. He blushed and sat at the end of the couch. "By the way, I didn't see Hijiri this morning at school. Where was he?" the brunette stood up and walked towards the ceiling high window. He watched as sakura petals danced in the wind of the night. "Hiji-chan was busy preparing the orchestra group in the school's auditorium. The principal agreed to let him have his solo violin performance for the opening tomorrow," Hisoka sat cross-legged on the couch and stretched his hands.

"What?" Tsuzuki frantically turned around. "Yup, you heard me right," the blond then stretched his legs. "And Tatsumi let him?" the brunette went closer. "Okay, I admit Hijiri's violin play is so heavenly but do they know HOW Hijiri will look like when he plays the violin?"

Hisoka sighed. "That's my point. They don't know that. Even I, his brother freaked out every time he plays it," he confessed and a sound of coughing startled them. "I thought I'd give you guys some 'moment' to talk to each other but you end up talking ill about me," Hijiri came in, bringing a tray of three glasses of cold chocolate and a plate of lemon cookies.

Tsuzuki rushed towards the meal and quickly gulped down his chocolate drink in one go. Hisoka and Hijiri looked at each other, puzzled. "Is there any chance that you haven't eaten the whole day?" Hijiri asked bewildered at how fast his dozen cookies disappeared. Even the other two chocolate drinks had gone too. Tsuzuki sighed in relief. "I'm alive…"

Then, he turned to face the twins. "That was yummy! Can I have some more? Please!" he changed into the inu-mode and wagged his tails around Hijiri. The twins looked at each other. "Yappari…" they mumbled simultaneously.

………………………………….

"Tell me why I'm the one who's cooking?" Hisoka asked as he stirred the fried broccoli with shrimps in his saucepan. He went to the next stove and turned over his roasted beef. He returned to his vegetable dish and added some salt and pepper before serving it on the table. "Because you're a great cook!" Tsuzuki and Hijiri answered simultaneously. Hisoka sighed and turned off the stove and placed three flat roasted beef on a plate. He put it on the table and held up a finger, signifying the other two to wait. "I'm going to make some sauce for it," he said glared at them before he left.

Tsuzuki was practically drooling over the meal and it took him 120 of patience to restraint him from touching the food. "Here," Hisoka poured down the steaming hot liquid over the beefs. "That was…fast?" Hijiri looked up to him. "I just reheat it. It was leftover from last night," Hisoka replied. Hijiri then remembered they were making potato fingers and that was the sauce. "Right! Itadakimasu!" Hijiri dived in right after Tsuzuki.

Hisoka sighed in relief silently as he watched his angel consumed the meal delightfully. He was glad, too glad that Tsuzuki was back. It has been two years and he admitted he had missed that angel. The trio ate their meals as Tsuzuki told them how his two years training went. And Tsuzuki himself couldn't get his eyes off Hisoka.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Right! I'll tell you guys what Tsuzuki's 'two years training' is all about. Review please since it would be a big help considering I might've lost my touch in grammar…hohoho! Ja ne!


	2. Backstage

Second chapter! Please enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to,_

_It doesn't mean they don't love you at all_

-Author Untraceable-

"Ano…" a desperate voice echoed behind him just after he showed the last student his homeroom. Hisoka turned his face to the direction of the voice. Three junior girls were looking eagerly at him. "How may I help you? Are you girls lost?" he asked, being polite although he knew clearly why they girls went up to him. His empathy told him why. "Ano…sempai. We can't find our classroom. Can you help us?" one of them with two pony tails asked, bright red flushed across her face. "Which class are you?" he asked as he flipped the list of the students' names.

All of them practically shouted. "Block F, class 1-4, please!" Hisoka flipped the list and found it. He then glared at the girls who had been staring at his face. "You see that blue building over there? That's your block. Oh, and for your information, that blue building is the second-year building and the dark red one is the seniors," he said and pointed to the buildings he stated earlier. "Ano…" another girl whined. "Could you show us…"

"Stop right there, girls!" a cheerful voice intruded them. Hisoka turned the voice, knowingly well who it was. "You're asking more than you can bargain for," Watari appeared, flashing his smile at the group. _Thank God!_ Hisoka shouted in his head.

Watari noticed the green buttons on the girls' collars. "You're new here, huh? Well, welcome! I'm Yutaka Watari, teaching chemistry, biology, physics…heck, anything involving science. I heard that you girls want this sleepless-insomniac-working hard for the school's opening-senior here to actually drain his remaining energy just to show you girls where your class is?" Watari narrowed his glare as he finished his sentence. The girls turned to Hisoka and noticed the purple rings underneath his eyes. "Sumimasen!" they apologized and ran away.

Hisoka sighed. "Arigatou, Watari-sensei. I think only you could pull that act off," he said as he looked at his watch. "I didn't act, Hisoka," Watari replied as his eyes followed the girls until they disappeared. The younger blond lifted his head and looked at the scientist. Watari then turned to him. "You do look awfully tired. I don't think I should remind you that this is your last year in high school and I don't want lack of sleep mar your academic records, okay?" he smiled. Hisoka thought for a while before nodding his head.

"I'll rest properly as soon as this is over," he promised and looked at his watch again. The science freak noticed his behaviour and looked at the schedule list in his pocket. "The new students gathering is starting," he said aloud. Hisoka looked away from his watch to look at his teacher. "Huh?"

Watari smiled. "You really want to see Hijiri's solo performance, right? I heard from Tatsumi that he's going to do the opening act. After all, he IS weird when it comes to playing violin. I bet it could be an eye opener for the new students. You wouldn't want to miss that," he said, snatching the list from Hisoka's hand. "Cho...chomatte!" Hisoka tried to take it back but Watari waved the list at his face.

"Daijoubu desu. I'll take over your place. My experiment will only yield its result in another…oh, twelve hours. So, just go," Watari winked at him. Hisoka looked around. He really thanked the God this time. "Arigatou, sensei!" he said and left in a rush. Watari waved him goodbye.

……………………………………………

"Let's present third-year senior from class 3-2 to perform his solo violin, Kurosaki Hijiri!" there was a loud applause coming from the second and third year students. The first year students were still unsure and lack of motivation so there were only few of them actually clapping their hands.

_Glad I made it on time. If I don't watch Hiji-chan's performance, he would torture me when I get home_, Hisoka thought as he reached the auditorium backstage. He tried to catch his breath after running that far. Then, Hijiri started to play. It was soft and gentle at first. A moment later, the music became fast and furious. Hisoka could feel his pulse quickened and his heart beat faster than usual. It was so like Hijiri to play like that. Then it struck him.

It was at this very spot he was standing where the fire almost consumed him. This was where Tsuzuki's beautiful black wings got burnt to save him from the blazing flame. Pain battered in his head. "Urgh…"he moaned silently. He looked around. Everyone was so fascinated and captivated by Hijiri's music that they didn't notice he was moaning in pain. He clutched his head with his right hand, while the other held on to something that stuck out from the wall to keep him from falling down.

Images swept into his mind. Images from the fire two years ago. The images were blurry but his memory made them all vivid. He saw himself tied to the curtain's rope. Then, he saw himself tried to free himself from the rope. Next, it was black blank image but changed his mind after realizing those were Tsuzuki's wings. Lastly, he saw fire consumed the image. Finally, he understood.

_Someone was watching us back then…_

As soon as Hijiri's music ended, Hisoka collapsed on the floor. Hijiri was the first to notice when he turned around. He rushed toward his brother in a have-to-pee-manner which wouldn't attract much attention. He handed his violin and bow to the nearest person and went to his brother. Other students were puzzled by his hurriedness and when they saw Hijiri put his arms around Hisoka, who was apparently to be unconscious they knew what happened.

"Emergency squad? We need you back stage now!" a student who was likely to be in charge of the safety talked in his walkie talkie. Tatsumi who was on stage with the rest of the teachers glared sideways and saw Hijiri kneeling on the floor, holding someone. He knew then, something was wrong.

……………………………………

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki barged into the infirmary and rushed towards Hisoka who was already awakened. He was sitting on the bed looking pissed off. "What's up with that face? Are you…-gulp-…mad at me for no coming sooner?" Tsuzuki asked as he raised his hand to greet Hijiri, Watari and the nurse who was about to leave them. Hijiri chuckled. "Nah, he's pissed off because he missed all the events that took place while he was asleep," he then burst into laughter. "You're such a baby, Soka-chan," he continued and pinched his brother's flushing cheek.

"Uruse, Hiji-chan!" Hisoka's face was getting red. But his face got hotter as his green eyes met with the mesmerizing violet gaze. He immediately looked away as he felt his pulse raced. _What's wrong with me?_

_He…Hisoka collapsed…I never heard Tatsumi and Watari mentioned that he fainted in school. Was it because of me?_ Tsuzuki thought to himself, clutching the bed sheet.

Tsuzuki then noticed Hisoka turned and stared at him. _No, it's not your fault. I was tired. That's all…and…_, the blond gazed downward then upward again. _I'll tell you later_. Tsuzuki felt as if those were the words that were coming from Hisoka's gaze. He nodded slowly. "By the way, sensei…" Hijiri called him. "Hai?" Tsuzuki turned to the brunette. "What took you so long to reach here?" he asked. "Sou! Sou! I've been calling you and messaging you for the past an hour and a half. What were you doing?" Watari pouted his mouth in a manner where Hisoka always did. Hisoka glared at the scientist.

Tsuzuki smiled apologetically. "I was at the school's basement, searching for some old reference books for my lesson tomorrow. The reason why you can't reach me was there was no line coverage down there," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where's Tatsumi?" he looked around.

"For your info, you're the last person from the five of us to visit bouya here," Watari said in an irritated voice. Tsuzuki looked at the boy in the eyes. "I'm sorry I was late. Will you forgive me?" Hisoka was surprised at the gentleness of his voice. He never heard such gentleness coming from the angel's lips and reassured himself that maybe it was because he hadn't see him in two years.

Hisoka pouted his lips and murmured silently. "You're forgiven." Hijiri smiled at his brother's response. "Great! Now kiss and make up!" he teased him. Hisoka quickly stared at him and narrowed his eyes. "You're dead meat, Hiji-chan," he threatened his brunette brother between his grinding teeth. Tsuzuki smiled as he saw pink blush on the boy's cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. You said that too me many times already…"

"Don't forget that I'm cooking tonight. If I were you, I would remind myself whether the meals I serve tonight are safe or not…if you know what I mean. You can't order from any restaurants because mom will find out and cut our allowances. Oh no, YOUR allowance to be exact. You don't want that to happen, do you? And if you're thinking of cooking your own meal, I can still have the liberty to put 'anything' into your food. Heck, I'll put some in your drinks, too," Hisoka glared at his brother without blinking. Hijiri gasped at the threat.

"HIDOII!" He stood up from the chair, kicking the bedpost.

"Or I might be forgiving. Just take back what you said about…about what you said just now!" Hisoka pointed at him. Hijiri narrowed his eyes. "Kurosaki Hijiri never takes his word back! Not in life or death!" Hijiri declared and stomped his feet repeatedly. Tsuzuki and Watari looked at each other, feeling ridiculed how 18-year-olds could still be fighting like 5-year-olds.

"This is indeed…ridiculous," a deep mellow voice approached the group. He had been watching the twins fought for some time. "Tatsumi," started Tsuzuki as he examined the secretary's face. "Why'd you come back?" asked Watari. "I have something to tell you all."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Oh my God! What have I done? I promised in the first chapter that I'll write about Tsuzuki's two years training and I ended up advancing towards the next day! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!knocking my head to the floor repeatedly I promise I WILL surely write about it…in some form maybe…okay! Review please and thank you!


	3. Discover

Third chapter! Have fun! Sorry for the long update!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Love is a universal feeling,_

_But heartbroken is someone else's pain_

Tsuzuki was speechless. "Can you explain that again?" The rest of them sighed in defeat. Tatsumi cleared his throat and repeated his speech for the forth time. "Since the gym was burnt due to a certain fire event, it had been converted to an auditorium and at the same time a new gymnasium had been built," he paused for a moment, giving time for Tsuzuki to digest his words. Tsuzuki nodded his head, allowing Tatsumi to continue.

"During the fire…oh, gomen, Hisoka for bringing this up again," Tatsumi shifted his eyes to the boy, sitting on the bed. "It's okay. Go on," Hisoka. Tatsumi continued. "During the fire, it was proved that the explosion was caused by explosives and dynamites. However, I joined the police investigation and found a piece of the stage's board that had some inscription and diagram on it. I was unsure about it until two years later, I found out what it was," he said, looking at Tsuzuki. "And this is the part where I stopped explaining just now."

Tsuzuki nodded his head, finally understood. "So, you still have board with you?" he asked, looking serious all of the sudden. Hisoka stared at him and returned to Tatsumi. "Or maybe the police have it?"

Tatsumi shifted his glasses and grinned. "Of course I have it. It's in my house. But I do have a picture if you want," he said and pulled out a photo from his file. He put it on the bed so that everyone could see it. They all raised their eyebrows. "What's this?" Hijiri asked. He looked at Hisoka but he only shrugged. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. He noticed the angel's face was solemn as he stared at the photo. He could felt that the angel knew something about the board in the photo. He gently touched his shoulder, startling the angel.

Tsuzuki looked up and saw Hisoka's worried face. "You know this, don't you?" Hisoka asked. Watari and Tatsumi exchanged looks. Tsuzuki sighed and looked away. "Intimately." Hisoka and Hijiri glared at each other. "What do you mean?" Hijiri asked. Watari put his hand on his shoulder. Then, he turned at Tsuzuki.

A moment of silence caught them. Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka's anticipating eyes burnt behind his back. He turned around and faced the boy. He examined the boy's feature slowly. His skin was white as pearl, his lips were pink, his emerald eyes glowed, the thin brown eyebrows perfectly arched up and even his golden brown hair looked pale. Then, he noticed a two spot of pink blush appeared on the boy's face. "What…what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" asked Hisoka, looking away. His face got hotter. Hijiri pinched his cheek again, amused by Hisoka's sudden shyness.

"Gomen. I was thinking about something. And yes, I know the diagram very well," he confessed, digging his hair with his slender fingers. The twins waited. "I created it."

Hisoka's hands suddenly felt cold. His eyes enlarged by the statement. "What do you mean?"

"It's a spell for making small fire and will be put out in a given time. But this," Tsuzuki pointed at the photo. "Someone had been messing with this one and made it a spell for making big fire," he continued. He put his fingers underneath his smooth chin, thinking. "Who…did this?" he mumbled to himself. Hisoka gazed down. He knew perfectly how Tsuzuki felt right now.

Tatsumi stared the two and started. "I'll contact the people 'up' there for more information and yes, I'll ask them not to interfere," he offered and pulled Watari along. "Right. I'll be searching about this diagram in my computer too," he said and the two left.

Suddenly, the announcement chime sounded in the speaker. "Attention to Kurosaki Hijiri from class 3-2. Please go to the student council's office right away. I repeat…"

Hijiri turned to his brother. "Well, bro. It's my turn to take off now. You guys finally have time to talk to each other now and its better not about me," he said and closed the door. The wind brought in sakura petals through the window. Hisoka gulped. "Wh…who do you think did it?" he asked. But it was more like a mumble.

Tsuzuki sat on the bed and patted his head. "When did you start to stutter?" he asked. Hisoka looked sideways, embarrassed. "Let's just leave this matter to Tatsumi and Watari. I want to know what had happened during my absence," he continued, as his hand fell on the boy's shoulder. Hisoka could feel the hair behind his neck stood up and cursed himself for being that way. To his surprise, Tsuzuki's hand crept up to his face, caressing his cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Tsuzuki's longing amethyst eyes gazed into his. Hisoka swore he could've drowned in those violet orbs. He reached his hands up and touched Tsuzuki's hand gently. He tilted his head to the side, feeling the tenderness of the brunette's touch. He closed his eyes to the feeling. "So much," he answered slowly. Tsuzuki smiled heartwarmingly. "Me too."

To Hisoka's surprise (again!), Tsuzuki pulled him into his arms. His left hand was stroking the blond's hair while the other rubbing his back. "Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka gasped in shock. The brunette nuzzled his face beneath Hisoka's ear. "Please…one more minute…stay," he whispered in the boy's ear. Hisoka's face began to blush wildly. "Is there something wrong?" Hisoka asked as he struggled to push the brunette away with his soft small hands. Tsuzuki pulled his face away and stared into the shimmering jade orbs. "The training was so hard. I thought I couldn't make it."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "What kind of training did you go 'up' there anyway? How hard was it?" he asked, allowing Tsuzuki to place his pale hands into the bigger hands. "You can't imagine. I mean, I know I was kind a careless back then and I know it's my fault that you got hurt. The training was all about being able to protect the one you guard and obviously, I failed…"

"No, you did not!" Hisoka exclaimed. Tsuzuki stared kindly at him. "I know you'd feel that but I admit I was careless. The upper force told me that I can stay being your angel if I pass the training and believe, I almost thought I couldn't do it…"

Hisoka glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Tsuzuki lifted his face. "Huh?"

"If you failed, would I know about it? If you failed, would you still be seeing me?" he asked, anger rose in his voice. Tsuzuki understood what he meant. "You should've told me about this training rather than just saying as if it was a normal training. Are you aware of what would happen if you failed? Don't say things as if you can overcome them. I need to know, too!"

Tsuzuki stared at him. "KAWAII!!" He jumped and hugged Hisoka in his arms. "I love it when you get angry. Your face will become pink instead of red! Kawaii…"teased Tsuzuki as he rubbed his face to Hisoka's. "Hanase! Tsuzuki! Were you even listening to what I said?" Hisoka struggled to break free but it was a death grip.

"KAWAII!"

"HANASE!"

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki let go of his death grip and suddenly became serious. He then looked into those round green eyes. "I feel that you wanted to tell me something back then."

The boy looked away, swallowing his anger. "Yeah, I do. When I was watching Hiji-chan's performance, I…well, a vision struck me. I saw myself in…in the fire two years ago. I was shocked at first but then I knew something," he explained slowly, trying to remember the event. He then glanced up, looking Tsuzuki in the eyes. "Someone was watching us." The brunette sat up straight. "Huh? You mean, there was someone actually beside you during the fire? Why didn't he help you?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "That's the point! Why didn't he help me? Would you let someone die in front of you without trying to save him?"

Tsuzuki slapped his head. "Right!" he thought for a while. "Wait…you don't mean…"

The green-eyed youth raised his eyebrows. "Yes…maybe…I don't know. I'm just guessing. But, by the way the images looked like…I have a strong feeling that the person was somehow behind the kidnapping scheme or he was there by accident," he suggested. Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed. "I don't think he was there coincidentally. You having those images mean one thing," he uttered and stood up. "He's on the move again."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "HIJI-CHAN!" he scrambled out of his bed but ended up falling to the floor. Tsuzuki helped him to get up. "What about Hijiri?" he asked. Hisoka shook his head. "Look at the time, Tsuzuki," he told his angel. Tsuzuki looked at his watch. "It's 4.30pm. What's wrong about that?"

The empathy tried to let go of Tsuzuki's hands and walk alone but his body was still weak. "It's the first day of school and the school is closed early. I mean, there's no way a student would still be at school at this hour!" he walked to the door, supported by Tsuzuki. Then, it struck the angel.

"And nobody couldn't have made the announcement earlier…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyaah…I was browsing a local anime DVD/ gifts website and I found few half-priced DVD box! Wow! I can't resist cheap prices! But, somehow I always end up buying 'a little expensive' stuff…hohoho. Reviews please! Thank you! Awful awful awful awful awful grammar!!! Gomen nasai!


	4. A Moment of Retreat

Fourth chapter…again, I'm writing this sequel without proper plot. Forgive me…I write just like I talk. It comes out naturally…heheh…am I flattering myself? Enjoy!

WARNING: Slight shounen-ai: Kissing scene. Don't worry, it won't cause you any permanent damage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Never love a love that hurts_

_Never hurt a love that loves_

-Author Untraceable-

Hijiri sat on the chair. It has been 10 minutes since the announcement was made but he didn't see anyone in the room. He looked at his watch again. Another five minutes had passed. "Darn, it's my turn to cook the dinner tonight. I have to get home before six," he mumbled and sighed heavily. Then, he carved a smile. "Finally, I got to perform solo today…ah…it feels good," he continued as he stretched his arms.

The door clicked. He turned to it but no one came in. He tilted his head a bit so he can see who was outside. "Moshi moshi?" he called out but there was no reply. "Ma, Soka-chan told me before if someone kept you waiting for 15 minutes, leave," he repeated. He stood up and was about to grab the door knob when the door was shut by itself. "What in the world--?" he got startled.

Then he heard something coming from the ceiling. He eyed it for a moment before half of the ceiling collapsed. Fortunately, he was far from the mess. Dust was everywhere and he coughed a little before noticing the figures in front of him. A smirk came from one of the man. "Brunette Kurosaki in sight."

……………………………………………………………..

"Hisoka! Listen to me! You're in no condition to get up! I've telepath with Tatsumi and Watari. They'll take care of it!" Tsuzuki tried to push Hisoka back on the bed gently. But the blond pushed the hand away. "No, I'm fine! I just had to got to Hiji-chan!" he said and started to move towards the door. However, he couldn't conceal the fact that his body was still weak. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around.

The door suddenly barged opened. Watari came in with unconscious Hijiri in his arms. "Bon, you're awake and fine? Good? Hijiri-san really needs the bed right now!" he exclaimed and rushed towards the empty bed. "Hiji-chan!" Hisoka went towards his twin and. "Watari-sensei, what's wrong with him?"

Watari pulled up the blanket up to Hijiri's chin and sighed with a smile. "He's fine. A bit of shock there is. But, overall, he's going to be perfectly fine," he answered and turned to them. "Luckily, Tatsumi and I got there in time. You guys still remember the trio who wanted to kidnap Bon and Hijiri?" he asked. Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded their heads. "They're back."

Hisoka could feel something caught up in his throat. He expected something to happen but didn't know they were back and too soon. "Then…what's wrong with him? Where's Tatsumi-san?" Tsuzuki asked. "He's still in the student council's office. Thanks to his shadow friends, we were able to fight them back," the blond scientist replied and sat on a nearby stool. "It seems that they damaged the school again. The ceiling in the office is completely gone…" he continued and looked up at Hisoka. He was standing by his brother, holding firm his brother's hand. "Bon," he called out. Hisoka raised his head. "You know this is the truth. They're back and probably, they'll go after you guys again."

The youth gazed down and stared at his brother. Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened. "Hiji-chan? You're awake?"

Hijiri's eyes were still groggy so he rubbed his eyes a few times to get a better view. "So...ka-chan? Soka-chan!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay? What happened?" Hisoka sat on the bed. "Hold on there, Hisoka. Don't rush him," Tsuzuki started. The youth fell silent. "It's okay, Tsuzuki-sensei."

"There were two of them. I didn't see the other one. Everything was covered in dust that I choked and before I knew it, one of them held me by my shoulders. I remember he said 'Brunette Kurosaki in sight.' That really gave me the goose bumps. And then, I saw Tatsumi-sensei and Watari-sensei came into the room. After that, black out," Hijiri explained, sitting up. He rubbed behind of his neck and noticed it was painful. Watari went over and checked his nape. "Wow…you got electrified. It may be a high voltage one so maybe that was why you blacked out. Don't worry, just rubbed oil balm on it until it disappears," he said and smiled.

Hisoka looked at his twin. "Hiji-chan, let's go home," he said. Tsuzuki smiled and escorted the twins. On their way out of the school, they bumped into Tatsumi. "How is it, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki greeted him as soon as they saw him. "Hm, by the look on his face, I think he's more worried about the office than the twins," Watari teased. Tatsumi coughed. "That is true that I'm worried about how much does the repairment costs but I'm also very concerned of the twins. I think it's better if we stick together and protect them."

"However, I need to do some research so I won't be able to be around for a while," he continued. "That's okay. Watari and I are here. You'll come as soon as you're finished, okay?" Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi grinned. "Sure."

………………………………………………………………………

Hisoka sank into his bed as soon as he reached his room. Tsuzuki tailed behind him. Watari was with Hijiri in the kitchen, helping to cook for dinner. The blond sighed heavily. He looked straight at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Tsuzuki went to him and sat next to emerald-eyed youth. He stared down at him, scanning every inch of the boy's pale face.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka's voice awakened him from his deep thoughts. "Nani?" he replied.

He still shut his eyes. He let out another sigh. "Why do you think this is happening to Hiji-chan and I?" he asked. Tsuzuki thought for a while. "Why us? Why not me? Why Hiji-chan must be involved?" Tsuzuki could feel his heart shrinking. Then, the blond's eyes snapped opened.

"Hiji-chan shouldn't have all this. It's because of me he's hurt. It has always been like that!" Hisoka sat up and rummaged his hair with his hands. Tsuzuki's face softened. "Why would you say that?"

Hisoka stared down at his knees, which he brought up to his chest. "Hiji-chan is so bright. I remember one time…he was offered to learn and perform as a violinist in the oversea but he declined. He said he wanted to stay in Japan. I don't think that's the real reason. He always said brothers should stay together. I can't really go anywhere with my condition. He's not sick so he should go. But he didn't."

Tsuzuki waited. Then, he saw a tear streamed down Hisoka's cheek. "I can't have it! I don't want Hiji-chan to get hurt!" he said and continued to sob. Tsuzuki carved a weak smile. Even though Hisoka was already 18 years old, he still acted like he was still 16. Tsuzuki slowly leaned towards him and got behind Hisoka. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Hisoka. It made him lifted his face up and noticed there were two dark wings around him also. He turned around and saw Tsuzuki's face.

He suddenly felt at peace and calm when he looked at the angel's face. His stare was soothing, his touch was quiet and his wings were protective. "Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki smiled. "I don't want you to cry anymore," he whispered as he cupped Hisoka's chin with his tender fingers. The action made their faces inched closer. Hisoka could feel himself blushing as the heat rose to his face.

"Don't blame yourself. I will always be here with you," he continued. Hisoka closed his eyes when he felt Tsuzuki's warm breath touched his supple lips. "I believe in you," he replied before Tsuzuki closed the gape between them.

A rush of relief and joy swept over him as Tsuzuki kissed him. He felt his body went limp but spirited as well. As if Tsuzuki was giving him some power. He winced a little when he felt his back was on the bed. He parted his lips when he thought of the longing tongue of Tsuzuki's wandered long enough on his lips. Kissing Tsuzuki was not what he had expected. However, he was fulfilled when the angel's tongue sled into his mouth, venturing every part. The kissing wasn't hard or desperate. Rather, it was slow, gentle and forgiving. Tsuzuki's hands did not left his face for a second. As if he did not want to force him into something he might regret.

After a long moment, they parted for air. Hisoka was still dumbfounded. "Oh my God…" he gasped. Tsuzuki smiled. "Why?" as he stroking Hisoka's soft hair. "Is this how kissing an angel would feel like?"

Tsuzuki chuckled. "You don't like it?" he leaned down and kissed his nose.

Hisoka blushed. "No! I mean…it was…breathtaking…I can't imagine how fulfilling it would be…"

The brunette sat back up and pulled Hisoka with him. "You want to know why it's like that?" he asked as he rubbed Hisoka's lower lip. The youth leaned towards the hand without taking his eyes off the angel. "It's because I kissed you with love, not lust."

Hisoka blushed even more. "Yes, believe it, Hisoka. I believe that you didn't sense any harm and…lust from me did you?" Tsuzuki asked him. Hisoka just realized. He did feel love, concern and needy from Tsuzuki and nothing more. Hisoka glanced down. "No, I didn't…I can only sense…love from you, Tsuzuki."

All of a sudden, they heard a knock from the door. Tsuzuki immediately jumped off the bed and stood by the window, pretending to be on a look out while Hisoka rushed towards the door. When he opened it, Watari was standing there. Watari stared at him for a while before looking over to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki waved a hand to him. "What's wrong with your hair?" he asked Hisoka. The blond went to his mirror and noticed that his hair was a mess. _Darn…maybe it's because of the kissing…_then, he saw his face reddened.

"Hm, I was just lying on my bed. That's why," he explained, which was partly true. Tsuzuki hid a smile. "Whatever. Anyway, dinner's ready and Tatsumi just came," Watari said and left them. Hisoka heard Tsuzuki chuckled and turned around. "Stop that! Let's go!" his blushed even more when Tsuzuki came closer and kissed his cheek. "I said, stop that!"

……………………………………………...

TBC! I hope you guys like the kissing part. I did warn you guys that this is a slight shounen-ai fic, so don't expect much. Reviews are so welcomed!


	5. Blue eyed Man

Fifth chapter baby!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_If love's a word that you say,_

_Then say it,_

_I will listen…_

-"Start The Machine" by Angels And Airwaves-

_He looked around him and noticed he was alone. There was only an old tree and oddly, sakura petals were falling from the empty tree. He looked up and saw no flowers. As if the petals fell from the sky. However, only the tree was surrounded by the petals. "Is there anyone out there!?" he yelled but the sound of the gust answered him._

_Then, he thought he heard someone giggling. He turned around and saw a figure hiding behind the large old oak tree. "Hey!" he called out again. The figure came out slowly and appeared under the dimmed sunlight. "At last, you came," he said and smirked. It was a man, about the same height as Tsuzuki. His hair was dark crimson. Just like the colour of blood. He wore an ash coloured cloak and bronze chains were circling his neck, his arms down to his waist. He vaguely remembered the clear blue almond-shaped eyes._

Hisoka woke up with a jolt. He immediately sat up and wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead. "Yume…ka?" he mumbled silently. He stared at the ceiling. "What was the dream about anyway? I forgot," he continued and was about to climb out of the bed when Hijiri barged in his room. The blond youth sighed. "Have you forgotten the art of knocking the door before entering, Hiji-chan?" he asked as he tidied his bed.

Hijiri chuckled. "Yep, I think I did. Well, I'm here to tell you that Tsuzuki-sensei, Tatsumi-sensei and Watari-sensei are already up. I think it's about time for you to be up, too," he said. Hisoka smiled, crawling out from his bed. "Yeah, sorry." The brunette stared at him for a while. "Did something happen? It's not like you to wake up after me," he said and sat on the bed with his brother. The blond immediately remembered the incident with Tsuzuki last night before dinner and blushed. Hijiri drew in his breath.

"Something DID happen! What was it? A wet dream?" he exclaimed and whispered the last question. Hisoka screamed and ordered Hijiri to leave his room while the brunette just laughed as he ran out from his brother's room.

At the same time, the angels were making breakfast in the kitchen. "Hm…Hijiri's teasing Hisoka again?" Tsuzuki mumbled, looking at the doorway. "That's what brothers do. Teasing each other," Watari replied and flipped the omelet in the pain. "Tsuzuki, please don't avert your eyes from the toast," Tatsumi reminded him. "Hait, hait!"

Ten minutes later, the twins joined their teachers. Hisoka immediately blushed as soon as he saw Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki noticed the pink shades on Hisoka's face and decided it was best to ignore his urge to hug the boy even though he couldn't stand to look at the empathy. Watari noticed Hisoka was blushing wildly and Tsuzuki was staring at Hisoka all the time. So, he decided to cough. Tsuzuki quickly looked at his plate while Hisoka sipped his tea.

"I think Tatsumi has something to say," he declared as soon as they reached the dining table. Tatsumi looked at him questioningly. "I do?" Watari sighed. "Tatsumi, stop pretending. The twins should know," he said. Tatsumi then glared at him threateningly. "Well, somebody couldn't keep his mouth shut," teased Tsuzuki. "Nani? What's this all about?" asked Hisoka. Tatsumi sent a 'You know what I'll do to you later' glare at Watari. "After I done a bit of research yesterday, it appears that the men Hijiri-san encountered in the student council's office were indeed…the threesome who tried to kidnap you both two years ago," he said.

Hijiri could hear Hisoka gasped in surprise. "And they're back to kidnap us again? What made them wait for two years?" Hijiri asked. "It appears so but I don't know why they would wait for two years. My guess is they followed someone's order," he retorted. Silence befell them for a moment. "Then, what about the piece of board? Does it have any connections with the kidnappers?" Hisoka inquired, putting down his fork.

Tatsumi glanced sideways to Tsuzuki indicating that he should tell him. "Ano…about that," Tsuzuki said, understood what Tatsumi meant. "Actually, they're not connected in any way. In fact, we just found out last night that the one that did the diagram on the board was…one of us," he said. Hijiri and Hisoka looked at each other. They mouths actually hanging in the air. Tatsumi coughed. "You two got it all wrong. Tsuzuki-san, I think you should rephrase the line 'one of us'," he said, narrowing his eyes at the amethyst-eyed angel.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Gomen, yup. I should rephrase that. I mean, an angel like the three of us made it," he explained. Hisoka glared at him. "There's more?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Yes. Actually, there are plenty of angels like us out there. They may be among us just like Watari and I before. The problem is we got no idea who could have done this," he said. Watari nodded his head in disappointment. "Well, does that mean that…angel still out there?" Hijiri questioned, looking at Tatsumi. The blue-eyed angel smiled at him. "Maybe, we don't know for sure since it was two years ago. Anyway, it's almost time to go to school," he said.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hisoka, I heard you passed out yesterday! Are you okay?" Hisoka's classmate, Wakaba went up to him while he was about to sit on his chair. He carved a slight smile. "I was overworked. You know, tired? But I'm much better now. Thanks," he told her and sat. Wakaba smiled and left. The blond looked outside the window and scanned the sakura trees. The trees were big and tall and they matched the huge structure of the school. Suddenly, his eyes caught something.

A tall man was leaning against one of the trees. He was under the shades so Hisoka couldn't see properly. But, he noticed the red hair, grey cloak and…blue eyes. The man noticed Hisoka had seen him and smirked before disappearing between the trees. Hisoka thought that the man looked familiar but he couldn't remember. He decided to leave the matter behind because the teacher had entered.

It was already recess and Hisoka was waiting outside Hijiri's classroom. His mind was disturbed by the man between the sakura trees earlier. Unexpectedly, a finger poked at his cheek. He turned to it and saw Hijiri smiling from ear to ear. For Hijiri, seeing his brother was his bliss. "Stop making that foolish face. Got your bento?" Hisoka asked, pushing away his brother's finger. The brunette lifted his lunch set.

They went to the rooftop where not a single soul was around. "Ne, Hiji-chan," he called him. Hijiri had just finished opening his bento and was about to eat when his brother called him. "Nani, Soka-chan?" he asked, staring lovingly at him. Hisoka looked away and made up his mind. "Nevermind. I was thinking about stuff," Hisoka stated and said his prayer. "Itadakimasu."

Hijiri stared at him for a while. "You'll tell me when you're ready," he said. Oh, Hijiri knew Hisoka more than he knew himself. They all ate in silence before the rooftop's door was kicked by someone. "See? There's no one here…oh, darn it!" Watari exclaimed as soon as he saw the twins. "Aha! I win!" Tsuzuki jumped and patted Watari at the back. "That's free lunch for me for the whole month!"

Hisoka immediately looked away as soon as he saw Tsuzuki. "Why are you here?" asked Hijiri. Watari sighed and sat next to him. "Tsuzuki and I didn't know where to decide our lunch place where they would be nobody else. He suggested the teacher's lounge but I preferred the rooftop. It appears I lost the bet," he explained. "Can I have some? We'll share our lunches!" he suggested and the others agreed.

Their lunches had finished and Watari took leave. He said that his experiment was going to yield its result anytime now. "Right, I forgot!" exclaimed Hijiri and quickly packed his bento case. "Where are you going?" Hisoka asked anxiously. He knew he would be alone with Tsuzuki if his brother left. "I forgot I got the Music Club Meeting which started 5 minutes ago. Gomen ne, Soka-chan, Tsuzuki-sensei. Meet you guys after school!" he said and rocketed out of the place.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were just standing by the fence and watching the whole town from their view. "Hisoka," Tsuzuki started. The blond slowly looked up to his right side. He was surprised to his Tsuzuki's face. They were framed with sad and fear. "Are you avoiding me?" he asked. The blond's eyes blinked in surprise. "What? What makes you say that?"

The brunette stepped closer. "Since last night after…we kissed, you were avoiding me. You were as if trying not to look at me. Tell me it's not true," he said, hands on Hisoka's shoulders. The boy felt his heart was ripped apart. He reached up his both hands and framed the angel's face. "Oh no…that's not true! I wasn't avoiding you. I was just…embarrassed," he explained.

"Embarrassed? Of what? Of me?" Tsuzuki's eyes softened. Hisoka shook his head. "No. Not you. It's complicated. I never been kissed before you see…and I never been loved like you loved me last night. So…" he stated. Tsuzuki understood now. How foolish he was to be called as Hisoka's guardian angel but somehow misunderstood the boy's emotion. "I understand. I'm sorry," uttered Tsuzuki and pulled Hisoka to his embrace.

The blond could smell sweet and soothing fragrance from the angel's body. The strong arms possessively wrapped around him. "Tsuzuki…I want to confirm something," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki breathed at the boy's ear. "What is it?"

Hisoka gulped. This was a major step for him. He never was involved in a love relationship with someone, let alone with an angel. "Do you…love me?"

DING! DING!

Tsuzuki let go of Hisoka. "Recess over. It's time to go back to your class. I don't want to hear Watari or Tatsumi complaining that I kept you for myself," he said and picked up his lunch boxes. Hisoka was dumbfounded. He knew Tsuzuki heard him loud and clear because he asked the question right before the bell rang but maybe, he was wrong. He blushed and quickly gathered his lunch cases and followed Tsuzuki from behind.

"See you after school," Tsuzuki said as they went their separated ways. "Ah, I forgot to tell him about the man between the sakura trees. I guess I'll just have to tell him later," Hisoka mumbled silently to himself.

Tsuzuki's pace got slower and finally stopped. He stared at his feet.

"_Do you…love me?"_

His shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. The sentence played over and over again in his head. How happy he was when Hisoka asked him that. It confirmed him that Hisoka had feelings for him. He was in love too. But he couldn't say it. He just can't.

"Tsuzuki," Watari's voice startled him. He turned around abruptly. Watari's face softened and a bit of sadness swept over him. "You could've avoided it," he said. The brunette looked away. "I can't. This feeling is just too strong that I can't hold it back anymore. I'm sure you'd understand," he replied. Watari smiled and put an arm behind Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I perfectly understand what you're going through," he said and left the brunette alone in the hallway.

Tsuzuki stared at the scientist until he was gone from his sight. He sighed and he felt as if his heart was squeezed tight. "Hisoka…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! Review please! I hope you guys like it. I was listening to some Final Fantasy's MIDI songs while writing this chapter and I suddenly got the idea to write the rooftop incident. Next chapter coming up!


	6. Under Attack

Hm…chapter six…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Immature love says "I love you because I need you."_

_Mature love says "I need you because I love you."_

-Erich Fromm (1900 – 1980)-

The bell rang indicating the end of the school day. Everyone rushed out of the school to go home to meet families, to go shopping with friends or to go dating. Everyone basically had their own plans. The sky was grey and dark. It was windy and the clouds moved fast with the direction of the wind. A white crane flew around the compound before diving to a particular place on a tree. It landed slowly in front of a figure and a hand crept up and patted the crane on the head.

"Did you see him?" the figure asked in a mellow voice. The crane stared at him. "I see. He's with them again," he said and looked below him where hundreds of students dashed out. He narrowed his eyes at the crowd and smiled, catching his target. "Hm…he's beautiful as ever. It's a shame he was reborn as a human," he continued. "My _Fleurir."_

Hisoka turned around abruptly. He looked left and right. "Doushita, Soka-chan?" Hijiri asked. "Hm…I thought I heard someone calling me…" he replied, turning back. Hijiri chuckled. "Well, don't have to spin around like that," he teased. A gentle hand touched his shoulder. "What did you hear?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head. "Well, it's not that important…right! I forgot to tell you earlier. Before class started, I saw a man in the Sakura Garden. I never seen him before and I'm absolutely sure he wasn't one of the gardener," he said. Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi. The vice principal adjusted his glasses before asking Hisoka on the details.

"Well, I thought the man looked familiar but I couldn't remember," he continued. He then noticed the solemn look on Tatsumi's face. "What do you think?" he asked him. Tatsumi looked at him and smiled. "Don't think too much. He's the new gardener I suppose. The principal mentioned it to me yesterday. Maybe it was him," he said. Hisoka looked surprise. "Hm…okay. If you say so."

Before they went further, Tatsumi took a glimpse behind. He narrowed his eyes at his subject.

The man waved a hand as he leaned against the tree, smirking at him.

…………………………………………………………………………

"I'm so dead tired!" Hijiri launched onto the couch in the living room. It was already night when they reached home. They had gone for a grocery shopping to buy stuff for dinner. "Whose turn is it?" he asked lazily. "It's okay. We'll cook tonight," Tatsumi said. Watari and Tsuzuki looked at each other. "Won't we?" he then glared at them. The brunette and the blond immediately nodded their heads in agreement. "Ja, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," he continued and they marched into the kitchen.

Hijiri chuckled. "Take your time…" he said and almost fell asleep on the couch. Hisoka sighed and bent down. He smiled to himself as he stared at his sleeping twin. Then, he noticed Hijiri's fingers. "They look bad…" he said and held his hand. "They're hard. I think that's what strings do to your fingers," he mumbled and tried to wake him up. Hijiri groggily opened his eyes. "Nani? Breakfast already?"

The blond grinned. "No, you dummy. Go and take a bath. You need it. I'll take a bath after dinner," he said and helped Hijiri to get up.

"I'll prepare your bath while you take off your filthy clothes," he said and went to the bathroom. He opened the tap to the max and the tub quickly filled with water. He also poured some lavender and hyacinth shower bath into the tub. "You're so thoughtful!" to his shock Hijiri appeared and hugged him from behind. He almost fell into the tub if it wasn't for the handle on the wall. "Stop it! You almost get me wet!" he scolded Hijiri. The brunette chuckled, still affected by his drowsiness. "What's wrong with that? We can take a bath together. It saves time. Beside, we haven't had bath together since we were 12," he chuckled again.

Hisoka shoved him aside. "And we're 18 already, hello? Stop messing around and take your bath!" he said and slammed the door closed. Then, he heard Hijiri shouting from inside the bathroom. "I love you too, bro!" he sighed and went to his room. He slumped onto his bed and started to run his hands between his sand-coloured hair. He sighed when he heard someone entered his room. "Tsuzuki? I thought you're supposed to help the cooking," he exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of his angel.

Tsuzuki smiled and crawled on the bed towards the boy. Hisoka blushed when he was face to face with him. The angel's elbows and knees supported him so that he wouldn't fall on Hisoka. "I didn't get a kiss since morning," Tsuzuki whispered softly. He scanned the boy's face with his peaceful eyes. Hisoka's eyes softened and felt he was staring into the eyes of the heaven. He smirked. "Come here…" Hisoka replied and kissed the older man while wrapping his arms around the angel's neck.

And once again, Hisoka felt the same powerful force gushed into him. Tsuzuki's kiss deepened and their tongue met. That was when Hisoka felt the angel's true emotions. "Tsuzuki…" he moaned from the affect. He noticed Tsuzuki's hands never left his face, head and hair. After a moment, they broke free for air. "Tsuzuki…I think…they're waiting…" Hisoka panted. Tsuzuki smiled. He didn't even pant or take a deep breath. "Okay. I'll be back for more," he said and before leaving the room, Hisoka called him. Tsuzuki turned around, smiling. "Here," the blond said and blew a kiss. The angel smiled wider and caught the kiss and pulled it to his heart. "You'll always be here."

Hisoka's heart sped up soon after Tsuzuki left. _I can't believe I kissed him first…_ he thought to himself. He lied back on the back and was utterly surprised when Hijiri slammed his door opened. He was just wearing his blue towel, wrapped around his waist. "Hiji-chan? I believe you haven't finished your bath," he said. Hijiri smirked and slowly approached him. "Did you guys kiss?"

Hisoka's heart finally skipped a beat or two. His mouth was hanging in the air while his bright green eyes stared straight into Hijiri's eager blue orbs. Hijiri smiled wider when he saw the reaction. "Oh, my God! You did!?"

Hijiri was about to laugh when Hisoka covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut up! Please don't tell anyone about this or I have to kill you," he warned. Hijiri pushed his hand away and chuckled. "Yeah, right. Like I would believe that…"

"Fine. Tell this to anyone and your favourite violin will be history!"

Hijiri's eyes widened in shock. "NO! NOTHING BUT THAT! I PROMISE I WON'T TELL ANYONE!"

Hisoka smiled triumphly. "Good boy…" he said as he patted his brother's head.

………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki almost dropped the plates when he heard what Tatsumi just said. "You what!?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "I saw him in the school compound earlier. It seemed that he appeared in front of Hisoka. It's a good thing that Hisoka had told us about him or something might be happening to him." Watari stared at the shadow master for a moment. "Why do you think Okita came down here to earth?" he asked. Tatsumi shook his head. "I don't know. He's not supposed to be here in the first place."

"Yeah. I thought he was suspended for 200 years. Why is he here? I mean, how can he be here?" Tsuzuki spoke. He stared at his feet, thinking numerous kinds of reasons why Okita was there. "It's true that suspended Guardians are not allowed to work for a given time but I never read anywhere or heard that they can descend down to earth," Watari said, looking seriously himself. "Maa, I'll handle this matter. Tatsumi, you just focus on the kidnappers while Tsuzuki takes care of the twins. Okay?" he continued.

Tatsumi nodded his head gratefully. "So, what's for dinner?" Tsuzuki broke the tension and circled around the table. "Obviously…spaghetti," Watari eyed him. "Only spaghetti?" Hijiri appeared at the dining hall entrance. "Jeez, I thought you'd make a special dinner or some sort since Tatsumi-sensei was eager to make dinner," he continued. Tsuzuki and Watari cuddled and stood far away from Tatsumi who was obviously didn't like to be looked down upon. "Special dinner? Oh, you'll get one!" he exclaimed and reached for his cell phone in his jacket. He started to dial a number so fast that his fingers were almost transparent to the naked eyes.

"This is Seiichiro. Yes, I know. You, too. I need a special dinner now. What do you recommend? For five people. That'll do it. Address? You'll trace my cell phone. Ok, 20 minutes is fine with me," he said with a gloomy background. Hijiri turned around to face his two terrified teachers and raised a victory sign. Watari giggled. He pulled the brunette closer. "You planned all this?"

"How can't I? I just found out about Tsuzuki-sensei and Soka-chan…ah…shouldn't have said that," Hijiri quickly covered his mouth. "You knew about it, too?" Watari exclaimed in slow voice. Hijiri gasped. "Did Soka-chan tell you that? And he told me to not tell anyone!"

Watari smiled. "He didn't. I found it out on my own. They both were acting weird since last night and this morning so I made my own inference," he said. "What are you two whispering about?" Tsuzuki joined them. The both of them quickly stepped backwards and gave Tsuzuki a mischievous smile. Tsuzuki was taken aback. "What's up your goofy smiles?" he said and noticed something missing. "Where's Hisoka?"

Hijiri and Watari glanced at each other. "He'll be down in a minute. He was just finished washing up," Hijiri replied, without taking his eyes off Tsuzuki. "Oh, is that so?" Tsuzuki answered without obvious change of face feature. Hijiri raised an eyebrow and turned to Watari. The blond smiled. "He's the type to show his true feelings whenever the one he loves is near," he explained. The young brunette nodded his head in amazement.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Thank you," Tatsumi said after a man came to the house and delivered his order. Tsuzuki peered from his back as Tatsumi unpacked the big case. "I can smell something good!" he chirped happily. It was indeed a great dinner. It was a special meal made for Tatsumi's order. "How do you know the restaurant's manager?" Hijiri stared at the food in awe. Tatsumi grinned. "My aunt ran the place."

Watari repeatedly whispered thank you to Hijiri for making Tatsumi intimidated. Hijiri planned to have a silent party for Hisoka and Tsuzuki without anybody else knew about it. However, he knew his plan was busted when Hisoka stared at him with the I-know-exactly-why-you-did-this-I-can-read-your-feelings look. Despite of that, they enjoyed their dinner so much.

"Kyah, that was some dinner," Hijiri sighed in satisfaction. Tatsumi cleared his throat with full of pride. "Both of you, I have something to tell you," he said abruptly. Hisoka and Hijiri glanced at each other and turned to the shadow angel. They were sitting in the living room with the fire lit up. "What is it?" Hisoka asked. "What day is tomorrow?" Tatsumi asked. "It's Sunday."

Tsuzuki and Watari looked at each other and finally understood what Tatsumi was trying to do. "We're going out tomorrow," he said finally. Hijiri stood up. "Tomorrow? Where?"

"What about Tsuzuki's home in Kyushu?" Tatsumi suggested. "Nani?" Tsuzuki stood up in shock. Hisoka raised his hands in confusion. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! I thought he's an angel. And he's not actually from Kyushu!" Hijiri agreed to the statement. Watari leaned back on the feather couch. "Okay, you guys didn't know this. But we Guardian Angels are different from the angels that stay in heaven. Guardian Angels are actually made. Humans who had some events going on in their lives and died will be reborn as Guardian Angels and they do not have permanent place in heaven since they still have to come down to earth for guardian work," he explained.

Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki. The angel gave him a heartwarming smile. "You were a human?"

Tatsumi took off his glasses and placed it on the table near the fireplace. "We all were. Well, technically we're still is since we get to keep this body," he said as he stared at his own hand. "And you guys had once died…"Hisoka tailed off. The angels looked up at him. "Go…gomen nasai. I shouldn't have said that," Hisoka said apologetically. He lowered his body a bit and he was facing down in embarrassment. He thought what he said would hurt their feelings, Tsuzuki's feelings exactly. He gripped at his hands tighter, feeling like a fool for saying that. He felt that way because he could sense sadness and regret flowing from the angels.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki called him as he sat next to the green-eyed boy. Hisoka reluctantly looked up and met his eyes. "Don't worry. We had been dead for as long as we could remember. We can't exactly remember how and why we died so don't feel bad, okay?" he said as he patted Hisoka in the back. His face immediately shot up in redness. "Okay…." Hijiri chuckled. "Oh, man. You're like a high school virgin for blushing like that," he said. Hisoka shot him a death glare. "I thought I tell…"

"He's not the only one who knows. I know it too," Watari cut him. Tsuzuki looked surprise. "Ah…you know it already?" he asked as his cheeks were turning red as well. "So, the only person who doesn't know is…" he said and they all turned to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi stared at them. "Know about what? Oh, you mean about Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship? You two just knew about it?" he replied with his normal look on his face. Watari stood up in disbelief. "What? You already knew about it? Since when?"

"Look. I'm not a person who would butt in any anybody's affair. I saw something in them and I knew right away. That's all," he answered as he wiped off few dust from his glasses. "Liar! You just act like you already knew it because Hijiri and I already knew it!" Watari exclaimed.

Tsuzuki grinned. "Oh man. He's really pushing it…" Hisoka looked at him. "Pushing what?"

"Liar? Act? Who do you think I am!?" Tatsumi finally stood up while his shadow began dancing behind him. All of a sudden, the electric was dead. They all were surrounded by darkness. "Hisoka, when is the last time your house had a black out?" Tatsumi asked. "You sure you didn't do this, Tatsumi?" Watari elbowed him. "Not in this condition," Tatsumi glared at him. He was sure had a patience of a saint but not when Watari was around.

Hisoka remembered when their house had the last black out which was about two years ago. "I think the kidnappers are here," Tsuzuki stated. "How'd you know that?" Watari asked.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside that made the windows shattered. The angels immediately knew right away what was going on. "It's not the kidnappers!" Watari shouted. They all gathered together as Tatsumi used his shadows to create a shield around them. When the dust had finally cleared, they saw a figure slowly descended to the ground. Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock.

"OKITA!"

The crimson haired man smirked as soon as his feet touched down. "Nice to see you again, Tsuzuki, Watari, and you too, Tatsumi," he said as he spread his arms opened. He locked his eyes on Hisoka who held tight on Tsuzuki's arm as Hijiri clung to him. "We meet again, Fleurir," he said again. Hisoka blinked. "He's not talking to me, is he?" he looked up at Tsuzuki but momentarily surprised to see the solemn look on his face. "Soka-chan," Hijiri called him.

"Tsuzuki, protect the boys. Watari, cover me," Tatsumi ordered before chanting something. "Gotcha!" Watari jumped in front of Tatsumi and raised his hands to the air. Golden wings soared behind him and he launched towards the man named Okita. Okita quickly released his red wings and jumped back just before Watari hit him.

"Why are you here, Okita!?" Watari demanded. He continued hitting Okita with his energy orbs. However, the hazel-eyed man dodged every orb easily. "I'm here to take back what's mine," he answered undoubtedly. He halted in the midst air and chanted something. "WATARI, GET AWAY!" Tatsumi screamed at him. Watari glanced backwards and flew away as he saw what was approaching. Thousands of black tentacles reached up to the air and surrounded Okita.

Okita smiled as he struggled to break free. He was still chanting something Tatsumi and Watari didn't quite sure what spell he was chanting. "CAPTURE." Tatsumi finally understood what spell it was. He had read his lips and two navy wings appeared behind him. "Watari! Go to Tsuzuki quickly! His aim weren't us in the first place! He's after Hisoka!"

Okita smirked when he heard that. His body started to disintegrate like sand. "Too slow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! Wow…sorry for the delay. I was so busy for few days and couldn't update my own story. Reviews are welcomed!


	7. Run, angels! Run!

A/N: There had been an earthquake in Taiwan and my country's ISP had been affected by the quake as well. So my server kind of slow right now…

Disclaimers: Not mine but Okita and Fleurir are! By the way, Fleurir means flower in French if I'm not mistaken. If I'm wrong, ignore it…hehehe. I'm trying to create a really evil villain but somehow I always end up creating a sadist…one more thing! In chapter 5, Okita was blue-eyed but in chapter 6 I accidentally wrote down he was a hazel-eyed. The truth is…he's a blue-eyed! Case closed. Sorry for the confusion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_I don't care if no one comes to my rescue, but..._

_If someone will call my name,_

_If someone will hold my hand,_

_That's all I want."_

- "Sukisyo", from Ran to Yoru-

"Tsuzuki, who was that!?" Hisoka asked he ran behind Tsuzuki and his brother. The angel glanced backwards without slowing his pace. "I'll tell you once we get to a safe place. But now, we really need to leave!" he exclaimed. They had left their house and entered the dark forest behind their home. "I know a place!" Hijiri said.

Tsuzuki stared at him. "Soka-chan and I used to play here whenever we got a chance to go outside," he continued. "Lead the way, then," Hisoka sounded. Suddenly, a root caught his foot and fell down. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki stopped immediately and went over to him. "Soka-chan, daijoubu?" Hijiri asked anxiously. "I'm okay. I think I twist my ankle," Hisoka smiled at him before showing them his ankle. Tsuzuki examined it and narrowed his eyes. "This is not good. It's starting to swell. We need to get to that place right away," he said. "Climb my back," he offered as he turn around and bent his knees slightly.

Hisoka blushed but climbed on his back as he knew he didn't have time to feel shy or stuff. They continued running while Hijiri tried to hold back his tears. Hisoka obviously noticed that. "Hiji-chan…please, don't cry," he said. Hijiri wiped his eyes which tears had started to dwell. "I'm trying not to! I forgot you can't run too much. Gomen, ne Soka-chan?" he replied as he dodged the branches. Tsuzuki smiled slightly when he heard that. "It's okay…" said the young blond.

After a few minutes running, they reached a clear field with many types of wild flowers growing. Tsuzuki watched the scene in awe. It was dark of course, but with the help of his supernatural eyesight and the moonlight, the view was breathtaking. Across the field was a small house, smaller than his house. It was more like a barrack. The building was quite hidden behind the tall trees and grass. "Is that where…?" he asked.

"Yes," Hisoka answered as he stared at the house, reminiscing the moments he and Hijiri had together when they were kids, playing at the place. "Hurry," Hijiri called them as he opened the old and dusty door. Tsuzuki stepped inside and noticed nobody had been living in the house.

He put Hisoka down slowly and took off his cloak. He folded it and placed in on a dry mat that was on the ground. "Lie down. I need to check your ankle," he said. Hisoka obeyed and did just what he had been told. After removing his shoe and sock, Tsuzuki glared at Hisoka's left ankle. The ankle was swollen. He tried to move it a bit but stopped when he heard a hiss of pain coming from the blond. "Soka-chan," Hijiri held on his hand. "Hisoka, I need to push it towards you so it won't get much worse than this. I need you to hold back when I do that. It will hurt I have to tell you," Tsuzuki told him as he massaged the foot slowly.

The blond turned to Hijiri, asking for a support silently. Hijiri smiled. "Okay. Just do it," Hisoka said as he gripped at his brother's hand tighter. "Ready?" Tsuzuki asked. He nodded. Slowly, Tsuzuki pushed it towards him and the pain increased. He shut his eyes and winced occasionally as Tsuzuki continued to do that. After a few minutes, Tsuzuki stopped. "Okay, that should do it. Try standing up," he said as he reached for Hisoka's other hand. He slowly stood and with one foot.

Tsuzuki stepped away from him. "Try walking," he said again. Hisoka stared at him before starting a smile. "What are you exactly? A doctor or an angel?" he replied. Tsuzuki smiled. "Your lover."

Hijiri gasped in surprise while Hisoka felt his face was burning hot. "Now, try walking towards me," Tsuzuki said again as if nothing had happened. However, a wide smile escaped his lips when he saw Hisoka blushed like that.

Hisoka tried to walk and to his surprise, his left foot didn't hurt as much as before. After a few walks, he was fine. "You're a genius, sensei!" Hijiri exclaimed and jumped happily. All of the sudden, Hisoka clenched his shirt by the chest and fell down. "SOKA-CHAN!"

They both went to him. Hisoka was breathing heavily while his eyes were wide in terror, as if something had scared him. He reached out his hand and held on Tsuzuki's sleeves. "He's…here…" he whispered. Tsuzuki glanced at the door and suddenly the door was burst opened. A dark figure slowly approached them with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm here to fetch my Fleurir," he said with a husky voice. Hijiri knew that man was evil and he understood what his purpose was. "He's not yours!" he cried out. The man stared at him. "Silence," he said and raised his hand. Hijiri floated in the air as Okita swung his hand to the side, the brunette flew and slammed into the wall. The wall collapsed under his weight. Thankfully, it was just a wooden wall. "HIJIRI!" Tsuzuki called him as he gathered Hisoka in his arms.

He quickly went to Hijiri and found out the boy had minor cuts and was unconscious. Hisoka had fainted, too. "Now, Tsuzuki. Be a good angel and give Fleurir back to me!" Okita raised his voice. Tsuzuki stared at him and unexpectedly, Okita's hands were caught on fire. "What the hell! Argh!" Okita frantically ran outside and tried to put out the fire.

He noticed it couldn't be put out easily. "Fire Art, eh?" he said with a smirk. "Water Art should do the trick," he said and stared at his burning hands. The fire was immediately put out. Tsuzuki watched in astonishment. "You shouldn't trick your senior like that, Tsuzuki!" he said and swung his arm towards the amethyst-eyed angel. Tsuzuki felt the force pushing him and he was thrown backwards, hitting through the walls and slammed into a tree with Hisoka wrapped in his arms.

Okita flew towards him as he glared down. Hisoka wasn't in Tsuzuki's arms anymore. Tsuzuki's eyes flared in anger and upset as he couldn't move his body. The impact surely had broken some of his bones. Okita bent down and stared at Hisoka's face. He pushed away few strands of hair out off Hisoka's face. "You're still beautiful like before, Fleurir," he said with a weak smile. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The man looked up in annoyance. "He's not Fleurir, Okita. You know very well Fleurir had died!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he desperately trying to reach the unconscious Hisoka. Okita was getting furious. "He's not dead. He had been reborn as Hisoka, this child," he said as he continued to caress Hisoka's smooth face. "By the looks of it, I can see that you love this boy so much, Tsuzuki," he said and went over to Tsuzuki.

The angel drew in his breath. "Of course! I love him and he loves me too!"

Pain stroke at Tsuzuki's stomach. Okita had kicked him. "He doesn't love anyone! Anyone but me, you hear me!" another kick hit Tsuzuki's rib. He shouted in pain. He hoped Hisoka would wake up and ran. He couldn't see his lover clearly as he was coughing out blood which stained his face. His eyesight began to go blurry while Okita continued to strike him.

All of a sudden, he saw two small fragile hands came from Okita's behind and pulled him back. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka rushed towards him. He tried to smile but he couldn't move. Only his eyes showed how grateful he was that Hisoka was unharmed. Okita was surprised by the sudden pull and quickly got back up. His eyes widened in amazement. "Fleurir!" he shouted. Hisoka turned to him. "What the hell did you call me?"

Okita blinked in surprise. "Fleurir…you do remember me, right? It's me, Okita!" he said. He slowly moved towards the two. "What have you done to Tsuzuki? Who's Fleurir? I'm not Fleurir! I'm Hisoka, damn it!" Hisoka screamed. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki. "Don't hurt Tsuzuki!"

Okita felt his heart torn in two. "Fleu…rir?" he whispered in anguish. He stepped back and jumped to the sky. His red wings soared behind him. Hisoka watched as the villain left them. "So…ka-chan?" a familiar voice startled him. "HIJI-CHAN!"

Hijiri walked towards them while holding his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Hisoka asked. Tears started to flow from his eyes when he saw Hijiri was hurt, too. Hijiri smiled and patted his head. "It's nothing compared to Tsuzuki-sensei. How's he?" he asked as he sat down in difficulty. His back must be badly wounded.

Tsuzuki blinked twice. "That means you're okay eh?" Hijiri translated the act. "Okay? You're not okay, damn it! You can't even move!" Hisoka wiped the tears from his eyes. Hijiri helped him to carry Tsuzuki to be in a sitting position, leaning against a tree. "I'm…f…fine…" Tsuzuki tried to speak.

He reached up his hand in difficulties and wiped the tears from Hisoka's eyes. "It's not like I'm dead," he continued. Hisoka leaned towards the hand as his tears continued pouring out.

"TSUZUKI!"

Tatsumi and Watari had just arrived. "We're terribly sorry!" Watari shouted and ran to their sides. "Oh my God, Tsuzuki? Can you speak?" he asked. Tsuzuki smirked. "Of course, you fool. I'm an angel not a human. I heal fast," he said. And to Hisoka and Hijiri's astonishment, all the bruises and the cuts Tsuzuki was having slowly disappeared. Their mouths were literally hanging in the air. "But I still feel dizzy. Maybe from the blood I lost?" he said as he stood up easily.

"Can you walk?" Watari asked Hijiri. The boy chuckled in pain. "Barely," he looked at his brother. "Did your asthma attack you?" he asked. Hisoka shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied. "Let's go back," Tatsumi said. Watari lifted Hijiri while Tsuzuki lifted his lover, both in bridal style. "Um…are we going to walk back?" Hijiri asked. Watari laughed. "Have you ever flown?"

"WHOA!" Hijiri shrieked as Watari jumped into the sky while his glimmering golden wings flapped behind him. Tatsumi was flying in front of them while Tsuzuki and his brother were behind them. He felt so amazed. "This is cool!" he shouted in the air. "Soka-chan! Don't you think it's cool!?" he screamed as he peered behind Watari. To his amusement, he saw Hisoka was binding his arms around Tsuzuki's neck and he buried his face into the angel's chest.

Watari gazed behind him. "He's afraid of heights, isn't he?" he asked. Hijiri smiled. "Yeah…but I think he's doing fine since it's Tsuzuki," he replied.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Kyah…what should we do?" Hijiri asked his brother as soon as they saw their front section of the house was completely destroyed. "Hm…mom would be so furious about this," Hisoka replied. "Mom doesn't need to know actually," his brother added. They all stood in the lawn, thinking how much would it costs to get the repair done before their parents got back. "Don't worry. Watari will solve this," Tsuzuki said. Hijiri turned at the scientist and realized it wasn't a good idea. He had turned his head too fast that his back began to hurt again. "Hiji-chan, lie down," Hisoka sat down and pulled his brother with him. Hijiri understood and lied down on Hisoka's lap.

Watari stepped forward. "Watari-sensei's going to repair the house? I thought all he does is destroying his lab," Hisoka teased his teacher. Watari shot him a death glare. "It's okay. Between us three, only Watari has the power to reconstruct," Tatsumi explained. Watari smiled proudly at Hisoka and returned his gaze towards the house. "You'll thank me for this, bon!"

He then chanted something in a whisper and before they knew it, the house had returned to the way it was before. "COOL! OUCH!" Hijiri had abruptly sat up and fell back once again. "Now, let me check you wound," Watari said and went over to Hijiri. "You're going to reconstruct me?" he asked in horror.

Watari giggled. "In human case, I don't think reconstruct is an appropriate word. We call it as heal," he said. Hisoka tried not to laugh but Hijiri knew his brother was laughing at him. "Ready? It won't hurt a thing," the blond angel said and placed his hand behind Hijiri's neck. A glow formed around his hand and after a moment, the glow disappeared. "Hey, I don't feel pain anymore!" Hijiri stood up and started stretching.

Tsuzuki smiled at them and noticed Hisoka was staring at him. "What is it?"

Hisoka looked away as he blushed. "I want to ask you about that…man. The one who attacked us," he said. Tsuzuki raised a brow. "Okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know. But before that, I think you both should take a bath first," he said. Hijiri heard him. "Eh? Again?" he asked. "Must I?"

"Of course, you smelly thing! We were running so hard!" Hisoka scolded him. Hijiri suddenly smirk. "Ok. I'll take a bath again if only you'll join me," he said with a mischievous tone in his voice. Hisoka gasped and looked at Tsuzuki for rescue. "Uh-uh. Angels should butt out from family matters," Tsuzuki said, patting Hisoka on the head. The blond pouted his lips as Hijiri leaded him back into the house.

Tatsumi sighed and looked at Tsuzuki. "So, Okita was after Hisoka?" he asked.

Tsuzuki nodded his head. "He's after Hisoka. I admit Hisoka looks so much like Fleurir but even angels don't reborn. Okita should know that," he said as they walked back towards the house. Watari shut and locked the door behind them. "I already set up a barrier around the compound. We should be fine," the shadow master said and they collapsed on the couches. "I didn't think I'd be using Fire Art…" Tsuzuki moaned in pain. His hands were trembling.

Watari laughed. "What? You used Fire Art on him? Yours is still incomplete, you idiot!" Tatsumi sighed. "We just haven't been using our power for a long time, that's why we're tired," he said. "Hait…" Tsuzuki and Watari answered simultaneously. "I really need a shower…" Tsuzuki mumbled.

………………………………………………………………

Hisoka was waiting in his dark room when Tsuzuki had finished taking his shower. The angel slowly shut the door behind him and climbed onto the bed. Hisoka startled when he felt a slight movement behind him and sighed in relief when he saw it was only his angel. "Were you asleep?" Tsuzuki asked as he brushed golden strands of hair off Hisoka's face and tucked them behind his ear.

The boy smiled. "No. I was waiting for you," he replied and moved closer to the man. He could smell the pamelo soap on Tsuzuki as he breathed in the man's neck. Strong arms pulled him closer. He never felt such warmth and comfort before. Tsuzuki smiled and looked down. Hisoka was looking up to him as well. "So, what do you want to know?"

Hisoka cleared his throat. "Why did he call me Fleurir?" he asked. "Okita called you that because you resemble his late lover so much that he thinks you're a reincarnation of him," the angels replied without taking eyes off him. "Late?" the blond's green eyes opened wide. Tsuzuki nodded his head. "Fleurir died because of a disease which is fatal to angels. Angels do get sick, you know?" he rubbed his nose with Hisoka's. "So…what happened next? When did that happen?"

"Okita is an Angel of Shadow, similar with Tatsumi's power. Fleurir was an Angel of Flower. Everyone knew his gentleness and his passion for flowers. They both had been lovers for as long as anyone could remember. Okita wasn't like this before. He was gentle, like Fleurir, too but his death changed him completely. Fleurir had caught the disease and died in Okita's arms not long after that," Tsuzuki retold the 200 years story. "How did you know?"

Tsuzuki kissed his forehead. "I was there. Everyone was there. We angels have a special bond with each other. Everyone was like a family or maybe lovers. When Fleurir died, we all cried," he said, staring straight into Hisoka's eyes. 'Then, why Okita came after me?"

"After Fleurir had died and buried in his favourite garden, Okita went to the Angel of Rebirth and asked her to born Fleurir again. Everyone knew his love for Fleurir was deep but it was just absurd. Guardian Angels have unlimited life. But once he dies, he could no longer be reborn and his soul is directly sent to heaven. This fact angered Okita so much that he attacked her. So, currently he is suspended from doing his job because he is still emotionally unstable," Tsuzuki continued.

Hisoka gazed down. "And since I look so much like Fleurir, he thought I was his reincarnation?"

Tsuzuki whispered a yes. Hisoka shut his eyes. "Poor Okita. I think he really is heartbroken," he said and snuggled closer. "They both had been together for 300 years. Nobody could challenge their love," the angel said and looked down. He leaned down and kissed Hisoka. The boy parted his lips and invited Tsuzuki to come in. Their kiss deepened as Tsuzuki's hands began to roam the boy's back. They parted for air. "Good night, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered before closing his eyes.

Hisoka smiled with a blush. "Tsuzuki…"

"Yes?" Tsuzuki answered despite he was almost asleep. Hisoka thought again. "Tsuzuki…do you…love me?" he said and gulped. He waited for an answer but nothing came. "Tsuzuki?" he looked up and saw the angel was asleep.

He smiled and scanned Tsuzuki's face with his hands. He traced every part of his face and admired the perfect feature of the angel's face. He looked so gorgeous and peaceful. He stared at his lover's face for a while before falling asleep. After a few moments, Tsuzuki opened his eyes. He stared at Hisoka, carving a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry I can't say it, love," he whispered and fell asleep as well. He didn't know that Hisoka was half asleep as well. Hisoka's eyes were partly closed and opened wide when he heard it.

He heard it loud and clear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! I hope you guys like this chapter even though I think it has more romance than I had expected! Review please! Thanks!


	8. Confession

Chapter 8! Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dreaming you is all it takes to make you come back_

_When the fact is you're never going to come back at all_

_I'd rather dream even if you're a fake_

_Than to live my life without a soul_

-DIAS-

The sunlight seeped through the gaps between the curtains hurt Hisoka's eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and stared directly at the violet velvet curtain. _Right, Tatsumi's going to take us to Kyushu…Tsuzuki's hometown…_With that, he noticed something amiss. It was his room and somehow, he felt there was another presence in the room.

He turned to the other side and was surprised to see Tsuzuki leaning on one elbow staring at him. He immediately blushed when Tsuzuki smiled a tender smile at him. "Ohayou," he said. Hisoka pulled up the blanket, trying to hide his red face. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, failing terribly in attempt to sound normal. Tsuzuki couldn't help but wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. "For a while now," he whispered. "What time is it now?"

Tsuzuki looked down, smiling. "It's still early. Around 7," he said and began to shower Hisoka's face with his kisses. Hisoka loved when Tsuzuki did that. He felt loved and needed. He let Tsuzuki kissed him, his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids, chin and lips. They all were saying that Tsuzuki really loved him. The fact that he heard Tsuzuki said that he couldn't express his love towards him verbally did make him a little dejected since he wanted to hear it. But the way that his teacher was treating him was far from what he wanted. He knew Tsuzuki loved him.

He was surprised as well. They both were kissing each other and slept in the same bed. But he could never feel the lust. As if what they were feeling was indeed, a pure love. He blushed more when he thought of it. "Your face is red, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki had stopped kissing him and stared at him. "Tsuzuki…" he called. "Hm?"

"Why can't you say that you love me?" he asked. He didn't dare to lift his eyes to meet the surprised violet orbs.

His hands gripped at Tsuzuki's shirt, afraid that he might leave after he asked the question. "You heard me last night?" Tsuzuki asked. He was surprised because he was sure that the boy was asleep. Hisoka nodded slowly. He heard the angel sighed and turned his body away. Hisoka quickly climbed out of the covers and hugged his back. "Please…don't turn your back from me…I'm sorry. I won't ask it again! I promise!" he almost screamed behind Tsuzuki's back.

A gentle hand had stroke his face. When he opened his almost tearful eyes, Tsuzuki was leaning close to him. "Angels can't say love to humans," he whispered. Hisoka's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Tsuzuki pressed his lips onto the youth's. "We can't say 'I love' to that someone even if we do really love that person," he continued. Hisoka waited for more. "Because if we do…we'd be taken back."

Hisoka was surprised that he couldn't close his mouth. "That's why I never say it. Because I don't want to be parted from you, Hisoka."

Tsuzuki played Hisoka's hair with his fingers before kissing his forehead. "But I can say this," he said while looking at his lover. "You are the air that I breathe, you are the fire that warms me, and you are everything to me. I think you get the picture," he said. Hisoka felt tears threatened to flow out from his eyes. "Tsuzuki…" he whispered.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door repeatedly and Hisoka knew very well who that was. "Soka-chan! Breakfast's ready! I'm coming in!" Hijiri barged in and almost dropped the tray when he saw what he saw. "Oh my…" he gasped. He stood still at the door while Tsuzuki and Hisoka frantically pulling their covers. "Did I come at the wrong time? Because…I think did and I think I'd better go," he said and was about to leave when Tsuzuki leaped out of the bed and grabbed the brunette by his shoulders. "It's okay, I'm about to leave, too. Jaa, see you guys later," he said and winked at Hisoka before closing door. He sighed heavily after he shut the door. Somebody coughed loudly by the end of the hallway and noticed it was Watari.

"That's why I can't find you in your room last night," Watari said as he carved a playful smirk on his face. "Get a life!" Tsuzuki shouted at him as his face blushed.

Hijiri laughed so loud that the bed shook from his laughter. "Mou! Stop laughing, Hiji-chan!" Hisoka screamed at him as he got dressed. "Gomen…it's just that…Watari-sensei was complaining the whole night why he couldn't find Tsuzuki-sensei in his room while all the time, he was with you!" he said and laughed again. "But to see what ACTUALLY happened in this room really amuses me," he continued as he stare at the messed bed.

Hisoka threw his pajamas at him. "Don't think such things! We didn't do anything!"

His brunette brother smirked and got up from the bed. "You guys didn't do what? I wasn't implying anything."

"Urgh! Stop it, Hiji-chan! You know very well what I mean!" Hisoka had just finished getting dressed.

"What do you mean, then?"

Hisoka then narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips. Hijiri burst into laughter as he snaked his arm around his brother. "I was just playing around with you. Don't get so mad," he said as he gently squeezed his nose. The blond eventually sighed and smiled. "I wasn't mad. Just irritated."

"Haha! What brother is for?" Hijiri said as he pulled Hisoka back to the bed to indulge the breakfast. "Tatsumi-sensei made this. And he told us to get ready in an hour. We'll be leaving to Kyushu," he said. Hisoka looked at his breakfast and it was French toasts and red tea. "Come to think of it, how on earth are we going to Kyushu today? That island is far from Tokyo, you know?" Hijiri expressed his thoughts.

Hisoka grinned. "Don't forget he's from a rich family with a noble trait. He would come up with something," he said. Hijiri chuckled. "Yeah…but I don't think he would be taking us to Kyushu using a private jet. Hahaha!"

………………………………………………………………

"NO WAY!"

Hijiri's jaw dropped when he saw a large helicopter landed in front of the yard through the living room's casement windowpane. Watari ran from the kitchen and stared outside. "Hey, Tatsumi! You're pilot came!" he screamed and opened the door. The pilot climbed down and went over toWatari, bowed his head down in respect. "I presume Master Tatsumi is here?" he asked. "Yes. I'm glad you could make it, Yamato," Tatsumi emerged and went to the front door.

"Yes. This house isn't that hard to find. You could just give me the description instead of the address, master. This house stuck out like a sore thumb, if you know what I mean," the pilot named Yamato replied, bowing at his master's presence. "Are you ready to leave, master? We can fly anytime now," he continued.

Tatsumi looked around. He understood that both Hijiri and Watari were ready but the question was…"Where are those two?" he asked, looking at Hijiri and Watari. "In the kitchen, washing the dishes. Don't worry, both of them have packed their stuff," Watari said with an impish smile on his face. Tatsumi sighed. "TEN MINUTES YOU TWO!"

The two lovers broke their kiss when they heard Tatsumi shouting a warning. "It's so unlikely Tatsumi-sensei to scream," Hisoka said, panting slightly. He was leaning on the wall, pinned by Tsuzuki's muscular body. Tsuzuki brushed the fringe out of Hisoka's face. "Oh, he's always like that when he's over the edge," he replied and squeezed the boy's hands. "I think we'd better go, Tsuzuki. Come on," the blond said and pushed Tsuzuki away. However, the man won't budge. Hisoka glared at him. "Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Another one, please…you're so addictive…" he begged seductively as he nibbled at the boy's lips. Hisoka pulled away but he had walls behind him. "Tsuzuki!" he exclaimed and blushed. "Please…" Tsuzuki gave him the infamous-sad-puppy eyes.

The teen sighed. "Okay…mmph!" his words were cut when Tsuzuki immediately pressed his lips onto the boy's.

………………………………………………

Hijiri raised his eyebrow when Hisoka and Tsuzuki came out from the kitchen together. "Had fun…'washing the dishes'?" he asked, trying to intimidate his brother. Hisoka glared at him. "Yes, we did actually. We could do it again, right Tsuzuki?" he said, looking at the confused Tsuzuki. "Um…yeah, right. Why not?" he replied, blushing himself. "It's a pity you weren't 'washing the dishes' with us, Hiji-chan. It would be more fun if you had joined us," he continued, staring at his brother.

The younger brunette gasped in surprise. "Oh, there's no need. I don't want to interrupt your…'washing', Soka-chan. In fact, too many people in the kitchen wouldn't be good for you or Tsuzuki-sensei. In fact, I think there's no need for me to be there. I think I'll go blind just by watching you two…'washing the dishes'," Hijiri smirked, didn't ready to admit defeat.

Hisoka bit his lower lip. "Oh…right. That is what a person who never…'washes the dishes' say. You should try and 'wash the dishes', Hiji-chan. Then you'll know it's actually fun!"

Hijiri shot him a look. "Now, now. I don't need to 'wash the dishes' just to have fun. I can do something else instead by 'washing the dishes'."

"Yeah, like what? 'Washing the clothes'? My, Hiji-chan. You've too brave and too young to do such things."

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari glanced at each other, knowing where it might lead.

"Hahaha…precisely. Don't worry, the one who is too young is you. Don't forget that I'm OLDER than you."

Eyebrows twitched. Electricity collided between the twins' eyes.

"Hm, don't forget to invite a lot of people in your…'washing the clothes' thing!"

"Yeah! Like what people say, eh? The more the merrier!"

The three angels choked when Hijiri said the last sentence. "Teenage hormones…"Tatsumi mumbled. "Guys, I think it's time to stop…"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you said that! Is that how mom taught you!?"

"Hey, Soka-chan! You said it too! And leave my mother out of this!"

"No, I did not! You had the thought first! And your mother is my mother, too nincompoop!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Retarded!"

"Imprudent!"

"Pervert!"

"Take that back!"

"No! It's the truth!"

"OH, I'LL GIVE YOU TWO THE TRUTH!" Tatsumi stepped in and knocked their heads with each other. Black smokes were coming out from his ears, indicating that he was fuming. White smokes surrounded the twins' foreheads as they moaned in pain. "Maa, Tatsumi…you didn't have to do that…"Tsuzuki said and paused when he met Tatsumi's furious blue eyes. "Don't look at his eyes, Tsuzuki. Look away!" Watari whispered to him. However he didn't get any reply from the frozen purple-eyed angel. "Too late, eh?"

……………………………………….. (**I don't write about the Kyushu's weekend since I know nothing about Kyushu…and I don't have any other place to write about. Sumimasen.)**

They reached home around 10 at night. Hijiri immediately jumped on the couch and sighed in relief. "Home sweet home…" he mumbled and smiled sleepily. Tatsumi massaged his head, denoting that he had a headache. "Doushite, Tatsumi? Jetlag?" Tsuzuki, being as concerned as ever went to Tatsumi who was leaning to the wall. Tatsumi looked up. "Not jetlag, just a bit of headache," he admitted. Watari looked at them. "Get some rest, Tatsumi. You didn't sleep last night," he said.

Tsuzuki stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"He spent all night building shields around the house. I offered to help but I couldn't since shields are not my field. So, he had to do it on his own," Watari explained as he sat on the leather couch, yawning. "There's no other way, you mean?" Tatsumi eyed him. "Tatsumi, you could've ask me to help you," Tsuzuki told him.

Tatsumi looked at him and smiled. "Your magic isn't for shields and protection, Tsuzuki. You can only help when my barrier I set up around the house is broken," he said. "Anyway, I think I do really need some sleep. Goodnight everyone," he said and went upstairs to retreat. Hisoka came into the living room with some drinks. "Yeay, chocolate milk!" Tsuzuki roared in joy. Hisoka looked at his sleeping brother and sighed. "Not again…" he said and shook him.

"Hiji-chan, wake up! School is tomorrow! Wake up you lazy brother!" he said and shook him more vigorously now. However, Hijiri won't open his eyes. Watari who accidentally slept opened his eyes and looked at them. "Is he up yet?" he asked, walking towards the twins. The blond teen looked up at him and shook his head. "Hiji-chan won't wake up. Maybe he's too tired," Hisoka said and put his one arm around Hijiri's shoulder to carry him upstairs. "Oh, let me," the scientist went forward and carried Hijiri in his arms.

Tsuzuki smiled at Watari. "Need help?" he asked. The blond scientist shook his head. "It's okay…"

"Dang…"

All of them paused. "Did you hear what I think I heard?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded their heads. "Danger…" they all searched for the source of the voice and shocked to know that Hijiri was the one who said it. "Hiji-chan? You're awake?"

But, Hijiri remained static in Watari's arms. Only his lips were moving. "Danger…tomorrow…" he said. Tsuzuki immediately recognized the voice. "It's not Hijiri. It's Okita," he said. Hisoka stared at his brother. "Danger? What do you mean?" he asked, leaning closer to get a better hearing. "Danger…tomorrow…school…take…away…" and the voice died out. Hijiri's breathing resumed normal.

The three of them looked at each other. "Something's going to happen tomorrow?" Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. The man seemed to be thinking hard. "It seems so but I don't know, Hisoka. I'm just not sure."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyaah! Sorry that I took so long to update this chapter! I don't know whether Hijiri is older than Hisoka in the real manga but biologically, I'd like to think that way. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes…I'm still an amateur! Please don't punish me! Reviews would be great motivators for me!


	9. The Danger Took Him Away

Aha! It's action time! Enjoy people!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dancing in this cold room I'm waiting_

_To have your arms in my heart I'm longing_

_And touch your sweet lips I'm dreaming_

_I need to feel your love I'm dying_

-DIAS-

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Tsuzuki exclaimed happily when he stepped into the third-year-A-class which happened to be his favourite class. Hisoka was in it, of course! In addition to that, all the students seemed to be doing well in quizzes and questions he asked. "Ohayou!" the students politely yet loudly replied him. He went to his desk and looked around.

He smirked. "Not again!" the students screamed. Tsuzuki chuckled. "I can't help it! You guys are so clever! I just have to give you another quiz!" he said as he pulled the quiz papers out of his folder. "But we just had our quiz last week! When will you ever teach us?" a male student yelled from the back of the class. "Aha! That, my friend is no need! You in fact studied first before you came into class. You're clever enough," the teacher said.

"BUT IT'S HISTORY NOT SCIENCE! WE NEED EXPLANATION!"

"No need. You all just have to memorize them all!" Tsuzuki chirped happily as he lifted the mega-thick history's reference books. The shouts of agony echoed throughout the hallways and all over the senior's building. "Yes, I love history, too!" Tsuzuki added.

Hisoka sighed at the event and pretend he didn't know Tsuzuki, or at least he tried to. "Hisoka, I'd like to see you score the highest mark again, ne?" Tsuzuki told him and winked. Hisoka cursed in his heart and hoped his other classmates didn't notice the wink which Tsuzuki gave to him right in front of the class. But, of course…everyone noticed.

…………………………………

"STOP LAUGHING, HIJI-CHAN! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! HE WINKED AT ME! IN MY CLASS!" Hisoka fumed in anger as he broke his chopsticks. Hijiri spurted out the food in his mouth and laughed. "Your cool-don't mess with me-image is ruined forever, Soka-chan!" Hijiri continued to tease his brother while the blond searched for his back-up chopsticks. He sighed and glared at Hijiri. "Please, Hiji-chan. It's a serious matter. What if the whole school finds out that Tsuzuki and I are…you know…?"

Hijiri stared at him, smiling. He leaned against the wall and tilted his head a bit when the wind blew over the roof top. "I can understand that. You're like the perfect student but you're in love with someone you shouldn't be. In a matter of gender, that is," he said, trying to read any emotion from his twin. Even though he didn't have any power like empathy, he knew Hisoka well. He could tell just what his brother was feeling just by looking at his innocent face. Hisoka blushed.

"But we can't say you're in love with a human because Tsuzuki-sensei's an angel…so I think you don't have anything to worry about," he continued and ate more. Hisoka stared at his brother for a while. "I didn't know you could say something like that. Were you pretending to be an idiot, Hiji-chan?" he asked innocently. Veins popped out from his head. "Soka-chan…" he hissed, trying to be patient. Another wind blew passed them.

They looked at the clear blue sky. "It's our last year to go to school together, ne…Soka-chan?" Hijiri asked as he grinned at the clouds above them. Hisoka turned to his brother and smiled. "I believe it is. Even though we look alike, we're still different after all. You're going to a music university…"

"While you're going to a law school…or is it a medical school?" Hijiri turned to him. Hisoka chuckled. "I'm not sure which university would I go to but most probably I'll pick a law school," he said. The brunette watched his brother inhaled a deep breath. He slowly scooted over to him and sat behind him. Hijiri put his arms around his brother. Hisoka leaned backwards so that Hijiri could rest his head on his shoulder. "When the time comes, Soka-chan, don't push yourself too hard," he whispered softly. Hisoka smiled weakly. He put his hands onto Hijiri's.

He nodded slowly. "Wakatteiru yo, Hiji-chan. Wakatteiru yo…" he said as Hijiri pulled him closer. Hisoka surprised to find his brother's too loving action but decided to let him be. His brother was the one who was worried all the time since they were small. All of a sudden, he felt something bit his neck. "Ugh! Hiji-chan!?" he yelped. He tried to break free from Hijiri's embrace but earned himself another bite. "Hiji-chan!" he screamed and still couldn't break free.

"Hm? Hiji-chan's not my name."

Hisoka froze. He still froze. He turned his head a bit to make sure the one who was behind him was really Hijiri or not. It was Hijiri alright but…his look was kind of…strange. "Who…are you?" he asked. The man tightened his grip making the blond struggled for breath. "Let me go!"

"Names are not important. However I want you to remember me because I'm an angel, too," the man whispered before giving Hisoka another bite. The blond cursed before realizing the tight grip has loosened. Hijiri slumped onto the floor. "Hiji-chan! Wake up!" he shook him hard. Slowly, Hijiri opened his eyes and felt a sharp metallic taste in his mouth. He wiped it from his lips and surprised to find red liquid on his hands. "Blood…? Oh my God, Soka-chan! You're bleeding!" he pointed at the wound on Hisoka's neck.

The blond immediately covered the wound with his hand and looked away. "Did I do this, Soka-chan?" Hijiri tilted his head a bit. "I think I did because I can't seem to remember anything back then," he said. Hisoka looked at him. "Not you…well, it was you but it wasn't you…argh! Let's see Tsuzuki and the others and tell them about this," he said and pulled Hijiri up. They packed their box lunches and rushed towards the science laboratory where Tsuzuki and Watari usually found.

"Tsuzuki-sensei!" Hijiri pushed the door opened and was surprised to find the two eating their lunches. "I thought you're NOT supposed to eat in the lab!" he yelped.

"We're teachers so I say we can," Watari replied, taking another bite from his rice ball. "It's not fair! You're misusing your position as a teacher! Have you lost your integrity!?" Hisoka was surprised as well. Tsuzuki turned around and smiled at him. "Join us, then," he said and showed them their lunch. The blond leaned closer. "What're you having?" he asked. "Something…Tatsumi bought this for us. It's delicious," Tsuzuki replied.

Watari sighed. "Meaning, if we were to accept this lunch, our salary will be cut to pay for this lunch," he said. "And this…thing can't stand not to have it," he continued. "Hidoii! It's not my fault that my nature is like this!" Tsuzuki defended himself. "So, what brings you here?" Watari asked them.

The twins looked at each other. "Is that blood?" the scientist asked again when he saw Hijiri's hand. Hisoka slapped his forehead. "Right, almost forgot. Something just happened to us on the rooftop," he said. "I was possessed, I think?" Hijiri added, looking at Hisoka searching a conformity which he kindly accepted. "Possessed?" both of the angels exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"While Soka-chan and I were having some lovely brotherly moments together…"

"Hiji-chan! No need to go on the details here!"

"Sorry. Okay, straight to the point. We were talking when suddenly I lost conscious. When I wake up, I was down on the floor," Hijiri said. "Someone else was inside Hiji-chan's body at that time and told me that he was an angel, too. I don't know what's going on and it's so creepy. He even bit my neck several times!" Hisoka told them and put his hand on the wound. Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "He what? Did you say he bit you? Where?" he harshly pulled Hisoka towards him and made the boy yelped.

Tsuzuki pulled down Hisoka's collar a bit and examined the wound. "Hey!" the boy blushed when he felt Tsuzuki's hand crept at his neck. "It's an Angel Bite," the amethyst-eyed angel said and looked at Watari. "A what!? Angel Bite!?" both the twins shrieked simultaneously. "If you look at it closer, you'll see the mark in a butterfly form." Watari whistled. "Just how many are they lurking around here? I'd better tell Tatsumi about this," he said and was about to call Tatsumi when the shadow master appeared before them.

"No need. I know about it," he said and took a seat. "That was fast," Tsuzuki mumbled. "Hisoka-kun, let me see the bite please," he asked. The blond went over to him and showed him the bites. "Tsuzuki, I'm surprised you didn't notice this before," Tatsumi said as he adjusted his glasses. Tsuzuki looked up at him. "Eh? Why'd you say that?"

Tatsumi sighed. "YOU invented this spell."

Silence ruled them for a moment. "Oh? I forgot," he replied. Hisoka and Hijiri stared at him unbelievably. "Why on earth would you invent such abnormal thing?" Hijiri exclaimed. "Well, that's one way to put a detector on someone, the hard way of course," the amethyst-eyed angel said, smiling. "What's the easy way then?" Hisoka asked. "No such thing."

Silence.

Watari's coughed broke the silence. "Okay, since Tsuzuki invented the spell, you should know who did it," he said and looked at Tsuzuki. The man raised his eyebrows. "I can't tell you who did it," he said. At first Hisoka felt betrayed when he said that but Tsuzuki somehow understood that he felt that way and quickly rephrase his sentence. "I mean, I can't tell you because I don't know who did it. The spell is kept in the Forbidden Library and honestly, I don't know who is capable enough to trespass the library," he said, looking straight into Hisoka's eyes. The boy looked away, blushing and feeling stupid.

Tatsumi rubbed his chin. "You did have few apprentices, right?" he asked. "Of course I did. You two also did," he answered while placing one arm around Hisoka's small shoulder, making the boy blushed even more. "Then, the culprit must've been one of your students. And if I'm so bold to say, I believe the one who did the diagram during the fire was the same person," the vice principal said. When Tsuzuki heard that, he almost raged but when Hisoka gently squeezed his hand, he cooled down.

The shadow master stood up. "I'm not saying this because of my speculation but from the looks of it, I believe it so. But, I think it's better if you go check it out yourself, Tsuzuki. Since they were your students," he said and left. Watari looked at both of them and felt the tension. "Um…Tatsumi still a cold-blooded as usual," he sighed. "So?" he looked at Tsuzuki.

The man seemed to be thinking what Tatsumi said might be true. "Tatsumi might be right. There are no other people who knew about my spells than my students," he said. "Is that what Okita meant by danger in school last night?" Hisoka stared at him. "Who knows?"

"Danger? What danger? Okita came last night?" Hijiri pulled Hisoka's sleeves. The blond cleared his throat. "Actually…while you slept…Okita kind of 'borrowed' your body for a while…"he said. Hijiri let go of his sleeves and put his hands on his head. "I GOT POSSESSED BEFORE!?"

Watari looked at them. "I wonder why Okita didn't come to tell it himself?" he said. Tsuzuki shrugged. "Saa ne."

"Hiji-chan! Get a hold of yourself!"

"HOW! HOW DO I GET A HOLD OF MYSELF IF I KEPT BEING POSSESSED!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I AM HIJIRI!"

……………………………………………….

Tsuzuki sat on the couch in the teacher's lounge. He was staring at a photo of the piece of board which had the diagram on it. He traced every single line and now was sure that Tatsumi was right. And he thought he knew who it might be. Suddenly, he felt a weight sat next to him. "Now you know who did it?"

He turned to his right side and his violet eyes met deep blue orbs. He smiled weakly and stared back into the photo. "Yes…I think so," he said and rummaged his hair with his hands. "I can't believe this!" he gritted his teeth as he his hands shook in anger. Tatsumi stared at him and hesitatingly put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Do what you must do," he said and left the angel alone. Tsuzuki sighed heavily and leaned back. He stared at the ceiling and shut his eyes.

"_Tsuzuki-san!" three angels with yellow, green and white wings each ran towards him as he turned around to the voices. "Oh? What's up?" he asked, smiling widely to his apprentices. "Remember the assignment you gave us? You told us to copy a spell diagram of yours and if you couldn't guess which is which, you'd give us all A's in the upcoming exam," the one with green wings said. Tsuzuki chuckled. "Of course I do. But that was two days ago. You guys finished copying it already?" he said in amazement._

_He looked at their happy faces and noticed one of them was more eager than happy. "Why are you so happy about, Reve?" he asked the white winged angel. The man looked away, blushing. "Woa…Reve is blushing again!" the yellow winged angel teased him. "No, I'm not!" Reve shouted. _

_Tsuzuki giggled. They four of them didn't differ so much by age actually. Tsuzuki was only three years older than them. "Okay, okay. Enough teasing Reve already and hand me your work," he said. The green winged angel pulled three scripts and gave them to their mentor. Tsuzuki scanned the pieces and smirked. He immediately knew which was whose._

"_The lines are a bit thick and the circles are a bit unsymmetrical. That should be you, Mick," he said and handed it back to the green winged angel. "No way!"_

"_This one…should be Taire. As usual, you still have problems with size. You should measure it properly. And not to mention the lines are too thin. Did you run out of your ink?" he asked and gave it to the yellow winged angel. Taire smiled. "Yeah, I forgot to get the supply last week," he said and sighed for not going to get an automatic A in his next exam._

_Reve waited anxiously for his comment. Tsuzuki smiled at him as he gave the last piece to him. "Nicely done, Reve. Though, you tend to alter some of it. Please be careful, okay? If you alter just a bit, the spell will bring a lot of whole different meaning," he said. "And it could prove fatal or maybe…just maybe…a good thing?" he continued. _

"_Darn it, Tsuzuki-san. How did you know which is ours?" Taire ran a hand through his hair. "It's easy. Every one of us has a pattern. Just like our fingerprints. You guys, too so I know who did which," the mentor stated._

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and sighed again. "Reve…"

All of a sudden, he felt the building shook and immediately got up and rushed towards the hallway. He saw a female teacher running towards him. "Tsuzuki-sensei, it's an earthquake!" she exclaimed. "Okay, let's get the students out of here first," he said and the two of them went to the students' building. Since he was one of the third-year senior's teachers, he would be handling them.

"Sensei!" Hijiri called him as soon as he caught sight of his favourite teacher. "Is it an earthquake?" he asked. Tsuzuki stopped next to him. "It seems so. Anyway, just follow your teacher's instruction," he said and went to find Hisoka. When he passed an empty hallway, he thought he saw a student walking alone across it. "Hey, why are you not in your class…!"

The student turned to him and stared at him with his deep green orbs. "HISOKA!?" he screamed and went to get his lover when he saw white feathers came in through the open window. He halted just a few feet away from Hisoka who appeared to be in a trance. "Hiso…ka?"

"Nice to see you again, Tsuzuki-san," a voice he recognized started. A figure slowly appeared behind Hisoka. After a few seconds, Tsuzuki could see the face clearly. His eyes became soft but disappointed but full of fury. "Reve…"

The white figure with white hair, black eyes and white wings bowed down in respect. His eyes were soft as well but in them lay evil intent. "Reve, what are you trying to do?" Tsuzuki asked. His best student was standing in front of him and yet, he didn't know why he would do this. Reve stood behind Hisoka and put his arms around the boy's chest. "I'm taking him away for your own good," he said and plunged through the open window, taking Hisoka with him.

"HISOKA!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

WOAH! Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry for the late update. Being a student is indeed a hard way to live…not to mention this semester is giving me 1001 illnesses. Ah, review please! Thanks for your patience!


	10. Attempt

Chapter10! Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Don't say you love me because I might do something crazy like believe it_

-AUTHOR UNTRACEABLE-

"_HISOKA!" he could only watched as his beloved been taken away right in front of his eyes. Reve's anxious eyes stared at him before glaring at the bright sky. Tsuzuki stared helplessly at the two. He was too shocked to even think._

Somehow, something snapped inside of him. "REVE!" he screamed and launched out of the window towards them. Almost immediately, Tsuzuki's black wings released from his back began to flap. "What the-?" Reve increased his flying speed so Tsuzuki wouldn't catch him. "Is he crazy? In his form, people would see him!"

Tatsumi heard a commotion where students were gathering. He left the teachers' group and looked at what some students were pointing. His eyes widened in surprise because they were pointing to something which looked like a human with wings! And he recognized who it was almost immediately when he saw the wings. "Tsuzuki…" he whispered. But, he wasted no time. He would force Tsuzuki to explain everything to him later.

"Concealment Art, Shadow Wrap. Cover!" he whispered softly as his hands were forming signs beside him. And then, Tsuzuki disappeared. "Why are you guys so noisy about?" Watari went to the group of students. "Sensei, we saw something in the sky that looks like a human with wings!"

"Yeah! We saw it too! Maybe it's an angel because he suddenly disappeared!"

Watari laughed. "Kids these days got strong imagination. Stop messing around," he said, winking at Tatsumi. The shadow master nodded his head in gratitude.

"Reve!" Tsuzuki continued pursuing him as he increased his speed. Reve was his most clever student but a student was a student after all. He could never surpass his teacher. "Restriction Art, Confinement Law. Bind!" Reve chanted and threw the spell towards his mentor. Tsuzuki's eyes widened in surprise. '_He already mastered the Restriction Art? That's fast…but…'_

"Restriction Art is one of my expertises, Reve," he replied and reached out his hand at the spell that was coming directly at him, fast. "Restriction Art, Collision Law. Ruin!" he declared and in a blink of the eye, Reve's spell had vanished before it could touch Tsuzuki. Reve cursed under his breath as he continued to fly away, holding Hisoka by the waist. "Give back Hisoka!" Tsuzuki demanded. The white-haired angel stared at him.

He realized that his mentor and the subject of his admiration was in a condition where he would do anything he said as long as Hisoka's life depended on him. But, he didn't want to witness such thing. He didn't want Tsuzuki to become that way.

"Why?"

Tsuzuki focused more. "What?"

Reve looked at him with almost tearful eyes. "Why is he so important to you?"

He stared for a while before he made himself vanished. "Concealment Art, Departure Tactic. Retreat," he whispered. Tsuzuki dashed towards him as soon as he heard the spell. "No! Reve, don't!" he reached out his hand while his eyes focused on unconscious Hisoka.

'_Hisoka…'_

And then, everything went blurry. He couldn't see anything and hear anything. His limbs weakened and his wings stopped moving. Before he knew it, he was plunging towards the earth head down. _'Move…'_ he said to himself. But even his body betrayed him. He couldn't move a muscle. His eyes slowly closed and soon, he was out cold.

Though, for a second he heard someone called him.

…………………………………………………………….

_It was paradise for him. He was standing in the middle of a field of flowers. Every kind of flowers was available in the garden. Petals were dancing with the wind and he thought he heard the flowers singing a song for him._

"_Tsuzuki," a voice called him._

_He turned around and a smile sprawled across his face. "Hisoka," he replied and took his hand, caressing the silken hand. "I thought you were gone," he said as he took the hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "Tsuzuki," Hisoka repeated his name as he smiled contently._

_Suddenly, Hisoka pulled his hand away. Tsuzuki looked up and stared into the green orbs. "Hisoka?" he tried to reach out to Hisoka but it appeared that every time he thought he was close enough to Hisoka, the farther he seemed. "No, Hisoka! Don't go!"_

"TSUZUKI!" his eyes shot opened at his name. He stared at the ceiling and felt hot liquids flowing from his eyes. He put a hand on his face and wiped it away. He noticed that he was sweating like crazy. "Tsuzuki, are you okay?" a voice took his attention. He turned to his right and saw two familiar figures sitting next to his bed. "Watari…Tatsumi-san?" he mumbled. Watari's eyes softened. "Look at you. You look miserable," he said as he gently wiped Tsuzuki's face with cool towel.

Tsuzuki weakly smiled. "What happened?" he sat up slowly. "My head hurts…" he whined. "It seems that you lost conscious after you fought with Reve," Tatsumi answered, placing his coat on his lap. "It Okita wasn't there to catch you before you hit the ground, your bones would be scattering inside your body," he added. Tsuzuki almost puked when he imagined how it would look like. "Eh? You said Okita?"

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted him. "O-Okita!?"

Okita ran his fingers through his blazing red hair. "Why are you so surprised to see me as if I've rose from the dead," he said and walked to the other side of the bed. "Why…why did you save me?" he asked, staring at his fingers gripping the sheets. Okita narrowed his eyes. "I was just passing by and I saw this really black bird fighting furiously with another white bird and when the white bird vanished, the black bird suddenly fell. I had to wonder how much stupider the black bird could get to let himself be unconscious in the air?"

Tsuzuki glared playfully at him. "So, brief me," Okita said and sat down on the bed. "Why did you let Reve took Fleurir…I mean, Hisoka away?"

"Why all of the sud-?"

Okita grabbed Tsuzuki by the collar. "Okita!" Watari and Tatsumi simultaneously shouted and stood up from their chairs. "Just answer me, you bastard!"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. As if he had realized something. He placed a hand on Okita's shoulder. "Okita…you gave me an idea! Thanks!" he said and leaped out of bed, walking unbalanced towards the door. "Tsuzuki, where are you going? You're sick! Get back to bed!" Watari called him. "Okita," he called as he twisted the knob.

The red head angel raised a questioned brow. "WH-what?" he asked, still feeling confused.

"Arigatou."

………………………………………………..

Hijiri sat on a big couch in their father's library. He remembered the times when Hisoka tried to force him to read more books when they were younger. And now, his Soka-chan had disappeared. Tatsumi-sensei told him that another angel kidnapped him and it wasn't Okita. He ruffled his hair with his fingers and tried to think straight.

"HIJIRI!" the shout almost made him jumped off the chair. He turned around and saw Tsuzuki panting and sweating. He stood up and advanced towards the angel. "Tsuzuki-sensei, you're okay? I heard that you fell sick-ah!" Tsuzuki collapsed on him. "Sensei!" he pushed over the brunette and saw Tsuzuki smiling at him, but with eyes full of guilt.

"Hijiri. I'm sorry," he whispered. Hijiri was mad. Yes, he was angry to the teacher earlier for failing to save his brother but his anger melted as soon as he heard Tsuzuki apologized. "It's okay, sensei. I've forgiven you already," he replied as he pushed back the wet bangs on Tsuzuki's forehead, revealing his beautiful face more.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and sat up. "Hijiri, I need your help," he said. "Anything," he answered. "I just figured a way where we might get Hisoka back and only you can help me," Tsuzuki stared at him. "Um…you make it sounds dangerous…is it dangerous?" Hijiri leaned backwards.

The older brunette chuckled. "Not at all. It's just that I need your blood."

Hijiri tilted his head to the side. "Blood?"

…………………………………………

The room was dark and there was no light in it. The only light available in the room were the dimmed lights from black candles. "So…what are you supposed to be? A witch?" Okita looked around and stared at Tsuzuki who was covered with black cloak.

"Damn it, Okita! I'm trying to get in the mood here!" he replied and shrieked when Tatsumi and Watari pulled the curtains up. They then blew out the candles. "What are you trying to do, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi went over to him and saw a small bottle filled with red liquid. "What is this?" he reached out to it but Tsuzuki had taken it away. "Wait and see."

He took off his black cloak and concentrated on the bottle. He closed his eyes for a while and opened them.

"Deity of the North, Fairies of the East, Nymphs of the South, Dryads of the West, I summon your aid. Listen to my call," he started and almost immediately a yellow light gathered around him. He let go of his grip on the bottle but it stay afloat. "Is he trying to trace Hisoka?" Okita asked. Tatsumi nodded his head. "It appears so."

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and released his majestic wings. He plucked a feather from them and placed it on the bottle. "Tracking Art, Revelation Law. LOCATE!" he exclaimed and the bottle was filled with blue light, as if consuming the liquid in it. The light then dashed upwards and divided into two lines. They all looked up, rather confused because the light should display only one line. Then, as if he realized something, Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki! One of the lines…it seems to be pointing straight vertically…does it mean that it…shows us where Hijiri-san is?" he asked. Tsuzuki turned to him and nodded. "So…another line is…?" Watari asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm coming to get you, Hisoka."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, that ritual stuff might sounds/appears to be a witchcraft because it involves blood but in this story, Tsuzuki is an angel who likes to create his own spells so, do the math. To be honest, the ritual is somewhat similar to the one I once read in a witchcraft book (I'M NOT LYING! I DID READ IT ONLY ONCE!) in my neighbourhood library (You can even borrow it! What the heck?) And it was creeping me out even though it was very interesting. But the most interesting part is, the pages 'How to kill someone' were torn…


	11. Hero

Chapter 11! Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want him to_

_It doesn't mean he doesn't love you with all he has_

-Author Untraceable-

Tatsumi looked at Okita. "Okita," he called. Okita looked away from Tsuzuki who was already flying high in the dark sky to the shadow master. Well, they both were but Tatsumi was more expert than him. "What? You're going to ask me why I'm helping you guys out?" he asked, turning around and leaned against the balcony.

Watari had left them soon after Tsuzuki's departure and went to Hijiri to make sure he was okay. Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Not really. I'm more interested in why _they_ told you to help us. Tell me, Okita," he said. The red head angel stared at him and sighed. "They told me that if I help you guys out, my punishment would be lenient. I believe their lenient punishment has nothing to do with lenient. But still, it's for Tsuzuki and Hisoka," he replied.

Silence surrounded for a while, accompanied by the rustling sounds of leaves. Tatsumi glanced at his watch and realized it was almost 10. "You mean that _they_ actually offer help to Tsuzuki? Now, that's something new," he said, sounded rather sarcastic. Okita made a nervous laugh. "You can say that again," he said. "And there's one more thing I think you should know. I don't know whether I should tell this to Tsuzuki since he looks too attached to Hisoka and everything and I don't want…"

"Okita!" Tatsumi started. "Just tell me already," he added. Okita glanced at him and turned to the dark sky and at him again. His fingers were getting cold, due to the nervous feeling he was getting. The taller brunette glared at him. "Spit it out, Okita," warned Tatsumi. The red head nervously smirk and gulped.

"Tsuzuki…his time is about to come."

Tatsumi swore he was just hearing things. He swore he didn't just hear that. He swore he was dreaming. He swore Okita was making that up. "Please don't be too surprised. You know his time will come first," Okita told him when he saw the shock on the shadow master's face. "I didn't believe it either but somehow, Hisoka will definitely be his last. After that, he leaves." Tatsumi slowly retreated into the room and found himself sitting on a velvet sofa.

"Tatsumi?" Okita followed him. Tatsumi was still staring at the floor, looking dazed. "Not now…not now…not in this situation. Darn it," he cursed, irritation was clear in his voice.

…………………………………………………….

Watari spun around. In his hand was a bowl filled with unidentified ingredients which believed to be healing potion. He went closer to the too-pale-to-be-human-and-almost-dead-lack-of-blood Hijiri who was lying on the bed. "You said something, kid?" he asked, his hand continued stirring the purple liquid in the bowl.

"………"

"What, kid? Can't hear you," Watari asked and went closer. He looked at Hijiri's complexion and figured Tsuzuki must've spilled lots of the young brunette's blood to make him looked this way.

"Must…kill….Tsu…zuki…sensei…MUST!"

Watari sighed. "Yup, he spilled LOTS of it alright."

…………………………………………………..

Tsuzuki flew across the starless sky and continued to follow the blue line. His heart was beating so fast that his hands began to shake. This is the second time he felt this way since the incident two years ago when Hisoka almost died. He didn't want to witness something like that again. He didn't want any of that.

"Reve." His voice was low but yet, full of hatred upon the angel who bore the name. Reve, the angel of dreams and his own apprentice. Why was he doing this to him? He knew the angel greatly admired him so why did he do this? Worst, he involved Hisoka in it.

………………………………………………….

He felt something cold around his hands and legs but he couldn't open his eyes. "Hisoka…" he thought he heard a name. His name. He slowly opened his eyes and a white blurry figure stood in front of him. He blinked a few times until everything was clear. He gasped in surprise to see a white-winged angel standing in front of him with a spear in hand.

"YOU!" Hisoka advanced forward but jerked back. There were chain locks around his wrists and ankles. Reve wrapped his hand around the blond's pale neck and slammed him against the wall. Hisoka screamed in pain. "There's no use screaming for help. Tsuzuki won't come to your help," Reve jeered at him. Hisoka gave him a glare which earned him a slap. "Think about the situation you're in."

Hisoka gritted his teeth in anger and frustration but continued to stare at the angel. Reve's blood started to boil. "Why are you doing this?" the blond finally asked.

Reve paused for a moment then smirked to the question. He lifted Hisoka's chin with his fingers and pulled him closer. "Because you have Tsuzuki."

Hisoka pulled back. "What? Why? So you can kill him like what Okita intended to do?" he yelled. To his surprise, Reve burst into laughter. "Okita's a fool. He was trying to get to you by killing Tsuzuki. He still doing it even though he knew Tsuzuki is the most powerful guardian. But I wouldn't do that."

"What do you mean?"

Reve giggled for a moment when he saw the anxiety in Hisoka's face. "I will get to Tsuzuki through you. I know he won't come to me after all that I've done two years ago. I tried to make the fire go big so by the time he sees you, you're an ash already. I had it all planned but didn't expect him to get to you so soon."

Hisoka's eyes widened when he heard that. This holy and sacred creature had tried to kill him once! His hands formed fists and shook vigorously. "What are you intending to do? You were letting Tsuzuki into danger! It's all the same!"

Reve smiled. "That was the plan."

"WHAT!?"

"By letting him into danger, I will come to rescue him and I will take him away. That way, he and I will be together."

Hisoka couldn't believe his ears. "Oh, dear God."

"Together? You and him? Are you out of your mind? You're risking other people's life just to get Tsuzuki? You're an angel for heaven's sake!" Hisoka mocked him as he struggled to break free. Reve narrowed his eyes in exasperation. He grabbed a handful of Hisoka's hair and pulled him forward. Hisoka hissed at the pain. "Angel?"

His black eyes glared into emerald orbs. "Since that day, I've declared myself a fallen angel. Since the day he laid his eyes on you!"

Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, Hisoka. He picked you himself. Be proud of that. But, I didn't think he'd be so attached to you. This I cannot accept," Reve continued and tossed him aside. Hisoka smirked. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Reve advanced forward. "I'm going to destroy you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another cliffhanger! So please read and review! Domo! And forgive me for my awful grammar. I was too lazy to re-check it so I apologize.


	12. Why Him?

Chapter 12! Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_If there is no one to love me_

_I will love myself_

-DIAS-

A sudden pain in his heart almost sent him falling down. He managed to regain composure and flew back up while clutching his aching chest. He began to breathe rapidly. His instinct suddenly told him that something was wrong. "Hisoka…" he whispered and increased his speed to his one destination.

Meanwhile, back in the Kurosaki mansion, Tatsumi and Okita was discussing about the properties of Reve's power. "Since he's Tsuzuki's apprentice to begin with, I think we need more protection against him. Tsuzuki is after all the angel of destruction," Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin with his slender fingers. Reve nodded his head in agreement. "And his talent is to manipulate spells which only brings harm to everyone. That's why he becomes an angel of dreams, because of his manipulative power. What do you think?"

Tatsumi closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "There's only one thing we can do. If something is destructed, we only need to reconstruct it back," he said and went to the door. Okita made a puzzled look. "H-hey! Wha? Tatsumi!" he called and tailed him.

"Watari!" Tatsumi barged into Hijiri's room and noticed the healing angel was making some weird potion. "No, Watari. Not now. We don't have time for this," the spectacled man pulled him from experiment table. Watari whined as Tatsumi pulled him away. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're an angel of healing right?" Tatsumi asked when they were back in the library. Watari shot him a confused look. "Um…I think it has been declared that way since 300 years ago, Tatsumi," he replied.

"I know that. Okay, I want to ask you something. Can an angel of healing fight the angel of destruction?" he asked. Okita arrived seconds later. "You mean, like…me fighting Tsuzuki?" Watari's brows wrinkled.

Tatsumi nodded. "Not quite but almost."

To his disappointment, Watari shook his head. "No, I can't. It would get the fight no where near finished. If he destroys, I heal and so on. To fight an angel of destruction, you need an angel of life or nature," he answered. "Then, can we get anyone to come down?" Okita asked. The blond shook his head. "Unfortunately, the angel of life just ascended to the heaven and supposedly the replacement will come in a few months…"

"What about an angel of nature?" Okita asked anxiously. Watari looked at him and glanced at Tatsumi. "That…that angel had passed away 200 years ago…that would be Fleurir, Okita."

Okita's fell when he heard that. He knew that Fleurir was an angel of flowers but never thought he was connected to being an angel of nature too. "Well…what about his replacement?" he asked, trying hard to sound calm. "No good. Nobody is qualified to be one," answered Watari.

"Then, it comes down to one way only," Tatsumi sounded. Okita and Watari looked at him. "What is it?"

"Only fire can fight with fire."

………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki had reached where the line ended. However, there wasn't any building around the area. "Reve must've hidden it," he said and bent down. He touched the ground and smirked. "You can run but you can't hide, Reve," he whispered.

"Discovery Rule, open," he said and suddenly parts of a building was visible in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and entered it, preparing for anything that may come next. As soon as he entered it, fires were burning around him almost immediately. He cursed under his breath as he ran. However, the fire was chasing him as if it had the mind of its own.

Reve looked up. "He came," he said. He then glared down to the struggling figure beneath him. "GET OFF YOU BASTARD!" Hisoka hissed at him. Anger was clearly shown in his eyes. He couldn't do anything since both his hands and legs were shackled to the wall and floor. Plus, Reve was pinning him on the wall in attempt to 'destroy' him. His button collar was already torn off by the fallen angel. Reve smirked at him as he pulled away, much to Hisoka's obligation.

"You're lucky 'cause I don't have time. Well, you can wait here while I go meet with my Tsuzuki," he said, reorganizing his outfit.

"He's not yours!" the blond replied back as embarrassment started to built up inside of him. The thought about what Reve was trying to do terrify him. The fallen angel smirked and disappeared. Simultaneously, his shackles had disappeared, making him fall to the floor. He wasted no time and immediately began searching for an exit which he couldn't find anywhere. He returned to where the place where he woke up and leaned against the wall.

He clutched his open shirt which was revealing his pale chest, tears threatening to come. But he shook his head. "I mustn't cry. Tsuzuki will come for me. I must believe in him," he said, a reassurance for himself. Fear sipped into his veins once again when he remembered what Reve had done.

"_I'm going to destroy you."_

_He froze when the black-eyed angel advanced towards him, one hand on his cheek. "Don't touch me!" he snarled at him but no use. The fallen angel just chuckled at his warning. He then pushed Hisoka back to the wall slowly. His hand crept upward and tangled with Hisoka's shaking hands. "What are you doing, you jerk!?"_

_No verbal reply from Reve but he did received a soft chuckle near his left ear. "I said don't touch me! Get away from me!" Hisoka screamed, realizing what was about to happen. "I can't. I told you I'm going to destroy you."_

_Reve gently nibbled at his ear. However, Hisoka wasn't going to give in. He turned away in disgust. "What the hell are you doing!?" he screamed. Reve chuckled softly at his ear. "I told you. I'm going to destroy you," he said. "Why should you!? You could've just killed me!"_

"_That, my dear I won't do. I wonder how Tsuzuki will react when he found out that you…in a while…are tainted and the fact you're doing it with me? I'm sure he'd freaked out," he said as his hands went lower and gripped at his shirt._

"_This has to go," he said and pulled his shirt apart, sending buttons flying all over the place. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" Hisoka was screaming at the top of his lungs now. His lips were drying and frustration built because he couldn't fight to protect himself. "Make me," Reve answered as his hands wrapped around the boy's pale neck._

_Then, the angel heard the boy was muttering something. "What?"_

"_You're a low-life. You're doing this because you couldn't get him. Come on, grow up!" Hisoka glared at him. Reve's eyes widened in surprise. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself because Tsuzuki doesn't love you the way you do for him. Oh, don't worry. Nothing you do could make him changes his mind."_

_Reve glared furiously at the teen. "Smart-mouth, eh? What makes you think I couldn't make him do what I want? He couldn't say no since your life depends on it," he said. Hisoka shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? Do the math, asshole. You said yourself that he's the most powerful angel. He could turn you into dust if he really wants to. Besides…"_

_The white-haired angel focused on him. Hisoka looked up and stared at him. "He only loves me."_

That was of course, earned him a punch in the ribs but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had been training kendo and aikido for years so a hit like that was like a baby-pinch. He looked up and noticed he could see quite clearly due to a faint ray. He searched for the source of the dim light and found in exactly on top of his head.

"Shit," he cursed. The ceiling was too high and the light could only offer so much. He sighed as he sat down. He looked at his school uniform and grinned. "Hiji-chan must be furious with me when he sees what I've done to my uniform," he whispered silently.

He glanced back to the ceiling where the window was and sighed. "If only I have wings…"

…………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki looked around, wiping dust from his shoulders and wings. "Why is he preparing these cheap traps?" he mumbled to himself. He had gone through various kinds of booby traps like hollow floors, sharp pointy metals on the walls and poisonous flying daggers.

"Tsuzuki!" he heard someone shouted his name. He turned around and his eyes widened in relief.

"HISOKA!" he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the small fragile body. "Oh…Hisoka…are you okay?" he said and looked down to the object of his admiration. Hisoka shook his head weakly. "I'm okay…just tired…" he said as he comfortably slumped against the strong figure.

Tsuzuki smiled and felt grateful that Hisoka was safe. That was all he wanted. "Where's Reve?" he asked, looking around uneasily. "I don't know. When I woke up, he's nowhere to be seen. Let's just go home, Tsuzuki," Hisoka replied as he tugged at the angel's sleeve.

However, Tsuzuki felt something was amiss. "This shouldn't be right," he whispered. Hisoka turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked as he squeezed the man's arms.

"Reve took a risk when he came to the school just to kidnap you. He wouldn't go that far if kidnapping you was an unimportant thing," Tsuzuki replied. "I don't care. I just want to go home with you," Hisoka shook his head and pulled him harder now. "But, Hisoka. Something is totally wrong here…"

Hisoka shook his head. "I don't want to know. Let's just go," he looked up, eyes pleading. "I thought you said you love me."

Tsuzuki looked at him in shock. "Hisoka…"

"Tsuzuki…please…"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I will only go home with Hisoka," he said. Hisoka stared at him, puzzled. "What are you saying? What do you mean you'll only go home with me?"

"Like I said, I will only go home with Hisoka. It's no use trying to fool me, Reve," Tsuzuki said as he pushed the figure away from him, keeping a safe distance between the two of them.

The figure smirked and almost instantly, he changed back into his own self. Reve pushed back his long white strands away from his face. "How long have you noticed?" he snarled at him. Tsuzuki just shrugged. "Well, I didn't notice it at first but when you said I said I love you, I know you're a fake."

"How? The boy told me you love him!?"

"Yes, I really do. But the rule is angel mustn't say the 'I love you' word to the mortal he loves or else he would be taken back. I never said that to him. He knows that I love him."

Reve gritted his teeth at the sentence. "Why? Why do you love him so much?" he exclaimed. "Don't you realize that I love you!?"

Tsuzuki's eyes softened. "Then, why do you love me, Reve? The reason for love should only be one," he replied. Reve shook his head in despair. "No! The reason why I love you is not supposed to be the same with your love for the boy. You picked him yourself, Tsuzuki. Why?"

Tsuzuki's hands were forming signs, making a spell to locate where Hisoka really was while they were talking. "Reve, you don't understand yet. When you've granted to be a guardian angel, you'll get what I mean."

"I don't want to! I want to know it now!"

The dark angel sighed. "Guardian angels must love the humans they protect. But in my case, I chose the human whom I can give my love to freely. And I chose Hisoka," he replied, finished forming the spells. Reve narrowed his eyes. "So you chose him. Why would you even want to become a guardian angel, Tsuzuki? You could've stayed with us, teaching us and we'd be having a lot of fun."

Tsuzuki smiled gently. "I want to become a guardian angel because of Hisoka, Reve. Of course, he was a bit stubborn when I met him first but I saw the affection in him. He will return the love to whoever gave it to him. He won't ask for more if someone is there with him," he said. "Now, Reve, please. Stop whatever you're doing."

Reve snarled at him and stepped back. "No…you don't understand! I'm doing this for you! You're the reason I do this! Please, Tsuzuki. Come back with me," he said as he reached out his hands, inviting Tsuzuki. But the amethyst-eyed man shook his head slowly. "My place is here with Hisoka and I won't leave until I fulfilled my mission."

A slight vibration touched Tsuzuki's fingers. He understood that Hisoka's location had been located. "Then I'll bring him along."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock when Reve suddenly disappeared. "Reve! Stop!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mwahahahaha…I love it when it comes to another cliffhanger. For the next few chapters, I hope you guys are prepared to face the ending I've prepared. Full of drama of course, hey, that's my expertise! Please oh please, I plead for your reviews! Domo domo!


	13. With You

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Just when you gave up searching_

_Love comes to you…_

-DIAS-

Hisoka frantically opened his eyes and looked around. He thought he heard someone called his name. He stood up and wiped the dust on his rear. "I fell asleep…" he mumbled to himself as he walked around, trying his luck to find an exit again. He sighed again when all he could see and touch was red brick walls.

He looked up, suddenly heard it again. "Okay…I might be hallucinating here…" he ruffled his hair with his fingers. He had taken off his school blazer since it was getting hot and left him with his torn shirt and black pants. "Hisoka…" it was getting louder.

He froze when he heard the familiar voice. He shut his eyes, focusing where the voice originated. He drifted when he smelled the familiar sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla perfume lingered about him. And eventually, he felt two recognizable hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes and saw black. He didn't know why but the colour brought security and comfort to him.

"Hisoka…I'm so grateful you're okay," Tsuzuki breathed in his messy sandy brown hair. His left hand was playing with Hisoka's hair while his other hand kept pulling the small body to him. Hisoka smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around the older man. "I believed you'd come for me. I believe in you, Tsuzuki," he replied as he leaned against the angel's chest, listening to the fast heart beats of the brunette. After a quick kiss on his forehead, Tsuzuki pulled away and hauled him up, bridal style.

He was about to say something when Tsuzuki quickly cut in. "We need to get away fast. I don't know what Reve's going to do now," he said and flew towards the ceiling where he had broken in through the window. Hisoka looked down and noticed he was actually detained in a room where there was only one door and one window. He couldn't find the door since it was near the rooftop and the fact that there was no stairs to begin with. And what troubled him was the room was in fact inside a locked building. However, Tsuzuki managed to make a hole to get into it. He breathed in the night's air in relief.

"Were you afraid?" Tsuzuki started after they were quite far from the place. Hisoka looked up at him and pouted his lips. "N-No! Of course not! Why should I?" he replied, glancing away. Tsuzuki smiled at the statement. "In that case, I should've left you…since you weren't afraid," he teased him but quickly regretted it when Hisoka didn't reply. Usually, the blonde would immediately counter an attack to deny him but this time, he was unusually silent.

Tsuzuki looked around and found clear spot on the ground. The place was quite hidden from view so he decided to land there. He slowly put Hisoka down and noticed he looked upset. His eyes softened as he pulled Hisoka's hand. He leaded him to a tree where he leaned against it with his lover in his arms. His hand stroke Hisoka's hair gently, admiring how soft and fragile it felt. Hisoka closed his eyes, relishing every moment as he breathed into Tsuzuki's neck.

"Tell me…what's wrong?" he finally asked the teen as his other hand squeezed his hand. Hisoka buried his face into Tsuzuki's chest when he remembered what happened. "Tsuzuki…gomen nasai…" he apologized. The angel was taken aback by that and stared down just to meet two green eyes covered by long and thick eyelashes which wouldn't look straight at him. "Hisoka, look at me and tell me what happened."

Hisoka shut his eyes tightly. "He…he was about to…he…oh, please don't hate me!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. "I will never hate you no matter what you do," he reassured. "Promise?" Hisoka stared into the amethyst orbs with moist eyes. Tsuzuki could feel his heart was breaking when he saw him. "Don't cry," he said as he put his hand on his cheek.

"He…Reve…said that he wanted to destroy me by…trying to…" he said while his hand instinctively gripped at his torn shirt. Tsuzuki stared down in horror. He believed he understood what Hisoka meant. "Did he…?" he asked. Hisoka looked away and shook his head. "He didn't get to do more because he said you've come…"

Tsuzuki smiled in liberation and immediately pulled Hisoka for a passionate kiss. Hisoka closed his eyes and missed the feelings he was getting from Tsuzuki. The man almost drowned him in affection and love, as well as respect and security.

"Let's go home."

………………………………………………………………..

Tatsumi smiled in relief when he saw Tsuzuki came back altogether with Hisoka. Watari jumped around and hugged the teen until he suffocated. Hisoka looked around and noticed something was amiss. "Well…I don't see Hiji-chan anywhere…" he stated. "He's asleep. Don't worry. After Tsuzuki…" Watari's mouth was muffled by Tsuzuki's hand. "Well, I told him that I'll bring you back no matter what it takes," he quickly replied, smiling nervously. Hisoka glared at him but decided to let the matter drop. He was too tired to start a fight.

"Are you crazy? If you tell him about I drew a lot of blood from Hijiri he would definitely dump me!" Tsuzuki whispered threateningly into Watari's ears. However, the blond just chuckled. "Honesty is the best policy, Tsuzuki," countered him and waved at him.

"So…why is he here?" Hisoka asked while he pointed at Okita who was lying on the couch, hands behind his head. He immediately stood up and bowed down in respect. "I'm Okita and from now, I'm in your team."

Hisoka glared at him and turned to Tsuzuki, demanding for an explanation. "We're no team," he replied. "Why is he here?" he asked.

Tsuzuki was about to answer when a hand stopped him. "He's actually helping us out. He was the one who saved Tsuzuki when he fainted while chasing after you and Reve," he said. The younger blond turned to the red head in awe. "You did?" he asked.

Okita nodded his head in embarrassment. "Um…yeah…sort of…" he shyly admitted. All of a sudden, Tsuzuki put an arm around Hisoka's head and pulled him closer. "Oh, one more thing. Hisoka's mine, Okita," he said teasingly. Okita glared at him. "I know that, idiot!" he said and lied back down. Hisoka's face went red and pushed his lover's hand away. "I'm going to sleep," he declared and ascended the stairs.

Tsuzuki tailed him from behind when Hisoka suddenly stopped midway. "I really need to get some sleep, Tsuzuki," he said, without turning around. The brunette understood that the teen didn't want any company now but deep inside him he knew Hisoka really need him.

"I understand. You can go to sleep," he replied. Hisoka resumed and went to his room where Tsuzuki put a foot by the door when the teen was closing it. Hisoka turned around. "I thought you told me you understood," he said, looking tired and messy. "Aren't you going to take a shower first? You're so dirty," the angel answered, scanning the blond from top to bottom. The teen blushed and quickly went to the bathroom. It didn't take him 5 minutes since he was too tired to make sure that he was completely clean.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a persistent angel lying inside his bed covers, smiling innocently. "Tsuzuki…" he warned. However, Tsuzuki got up and pulled him to the bed, making him yelped. Tsuzuki embraced him as he dozed off. Hisoka pouted his lips because Tsuzuki wasn't about to leave him and he really needed to sleep alone that time. But, at the same time, he wished Tsuzuki would always be there with him. And there Tsuzuki was, protecting him inside the mighty arms.

He nuzzled closer and let out a surprise gasp when a pair of cherry lips descended down and kissed his forehead. He heard a faint "Goodnight" and went to sleep.

…………………………………………………….

The night was peaceful, as if nothing had really happened. This brought anxiety to a certain shadow master. He got up from his bed and walked to the window, gazing through the midnight sky. Nothing was wrong, it appeared. However, he refused to let the matter drop. His shadow adherents were growing restless and he knew they were sensitive to any disturbing atmosphere. And he knew one was coming straight at them.

He pushed open the window and jumped. His shimmering dark blue wings soared behind him as he reached for the rooftop. To his expectations, another shadow master was already standing on the rooftop. "Okita," he called as soon as he landed. Okita pushed back his blazing red hair and sighed. "My…you're a little late, Tatsumi. You shouldn't let your guard down too much," he said, folding his arms across his chest. Tatsumi nodded and stood next to him.

"It has been half an hour and the energy had been increasing slowly. It doesn't show any sign of decreasing so in an hour, it will be completed," Okita told him as his own shadow companions danced impatiently around him. "My guess is Reve's trying to take the whole world with him," he added.

That statement made Tatsumi's lip curved up a bit. "Since Tsuzuki obviously won't go back with him, he decided to take the whole world together with Tsuzuki in it," he said. "Pathetic," he continued. Okita felt shiver ran down his spine as he heard it. Tatsumi was clearly agitated by Reve's foolish act and the fact that Tsuzuki was involved in it made his wrath grew greater. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for Tsuzuki, as a brother of course.

"Are you angry, Tatsumi?" he decided to ask his colleague. Tatsumi tilted his head to the side enough just to make his glasses flashed. "No, I'm not. Do I look like one?" he sarcastically replied. Okay, that answered all.

Tatsumi breathed slowly. "Okay, tell me you've shielded this place," he said, looking at Okita who was staring directly to the source of the evil energy. Okita turned to him and eyes sparkled. "Glad you asked. Actually, I just used my new shielding spell."

The strict shadow master narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me this is not your first time using it," he asked and to his disappointment, Okita immediately looked away acting all so innocent. "OKITA!" he shrieked. He didn't know why he was surrounded by a bunch of careless idiots. Watari and Tsuzuki were troublesome enough and having the red head in the gang made matter worst.

He sighed hopelessly. "Okay, then. I'll just have to make sure this place is secured enough," he said and thus, his cerulean wings spread behind him. "I suggest you do the same," he said as he glanced at Okita. The red head let out the breath he was holding in and nodded his head.

"Dancing spirits of the earth, sky and air, we summon you!" they both chanted together. Suddenly, a gust of wind came and hauled them off the roof. "We, the shadow angels bestow you our loyalty and gratefulness in return for your own. We beckon you to protect the earth we stand on, the sky we look at and air we breathe in!"

Almost immediately, the wind's speed decreased and slowly the angels descended back on the roof. A soft voice was heard around them. "_We hear…we accept…_"

Tatsumi smirked triumphantly when he heard that. Okita wiped the beads of sweats forming on his forehead. "Phew! That was tiresome!" he exclaimed which earned a glare from Tatsumi. "Hello? I haven't been able to use my power since 200 years ago?" he reminded him. Tatsumi shrugged at him, ignoring his plead for sympathy.

"But, Tatsumi, that spell isn't for protection. That's isolation," he said finally. Tatsumi looked at him. "Reve is both an angel of dreams and destruction. I will not take any chances," he replied. Okita grinned at the statement. "Yeah…"

Then, they heard a sound of flapping wings. They both turned to the sound and saw Tsuzuki gently descended behind them. "How much longer will it be finished?" he asked, ignoring the puzzled looks on their faces. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? You've had a hard day today, Tsuzuki…"

"I'll get my rest when it's finished. Right now, I don't want Hisoka to get hurt again," he replied, smiling at Okita. Tatsumi grinned inwardly. "According to Okita's report, in about less an hour from now," he told him. "Protection spell?"

Tatsumi nodded his head. "Just finished. We summon the Dancing Spirits of earth, sky and air," he reported. Tsuzuki rubbed his chin with his slender fingers. He then felt a hand patted his back. He turned and saw Tatsumi grinning at him. "It's going to be fine, Tsuzuki. Don't worry too much," he alleviated the angel gently. The amethyst-eyed brunette smiled as a sigh of relief escaped from his lips. "I know…it's just that…this might be my last…" his voice faded as he looked up at the sky.

Both of the shadow masters stared at each other. A Guardian Angel shouldn't know when he will be leaving, which means to stop being a guardian and advanced into the Heaven. That was what brought Okita to them. He was sent to ensure Tsuzuki completed this mission, his last mission. Including Tatsumi, the two were the only ones who knew that Tsuzuki was leaving, permanently. "What makes you say that?" Okita asked, trying to act oblivious.

Tsuzuki let out a weak chuckle. "I don't know. I've been a Guardian for more than a hundred year now. I've seen the pattern of the angels who has been advanced into Heaven. So, most likely this might be my last," he said, staring sadly at the pale stars in the solemn sky.

"Do you want it to be your last?" Tatsumi asked.

The angel of destruction turned to him and shook his head vigorously. "No! No! I don't want this mission to end! I still want to stay with Hisoka…" he admitted and blushed, realizing his open confession. Tatsumi smiled. "Then do it well. Cherish every moment you have with him because we don't know when we will be leaving."

"Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki stared at him with adoration. "Thank you."

"Forty-five minutes left," Okita stated, caressing his shadow friends. His golden necklaces and bracelets were glowing, sensing a strong spell coming their way. Tatsumi also looked darker than usual. Tsuzuki took a deep breath, preparing for whatever Reve was planning against them. "Oh, right. Where's Watari?" he suddenly remembered their joyful comrade. "He's preparing healing spells for us. We are going to fight a fallen-angel-to-be and we know the power of a fallen angel is destructive. So, our fast healing capability might be useless against him," Tatsumi replied.

Tsuzuki smiled widely. "That's so like Watari."

"Let him be. Besides, I bet he's having fun mixing unknown potions right now…" Okita rubbed his temple, feeling the headache which was coming.

"Thirty minutes left."

The wind was picking up and the clouds were gathering around them. "Ne, Tatsumi. How come we didn't notice he's going to use this spell?" Tsuzuki asked, watching as leaves and broken branches flew about them. "If Okita and I couldn't pick up his aura, it means he covered it completely. Besides, it's too late to stop his spell now. It would just swallow our attacks."

"So, we might as well wait until the bastard completes the whatever-forbidden spell he's doing and we'll think how to fight against it then," Okita added. Tsuzuki turned to the source which was becoming obvious now as the source gave out a red-coloured glow.

"Tsuzuki,"Okita called him. The particular man turned to him. "You should see Hisoka first."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprised. Okita wasn't looking at him at all, as if trying to hold his breaking feature. Tsuzuki simply nodded and turned around, leaving the shadow masters there. Tatsumi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's why I don't want to be a hopeless romantic like you," he said. Okita's shoulder shook in agony as he trying hard to hold back the tears that had already formed in his eyes.

"It's better if he sees the boy before he goes into the battle. He will definitely regret it if he doesn't…okay, maybe he won't but the boy surely would," he said, his voice was shaking. Tatsumi could only agree.

……………………………………………

Hisoka felt empty beside him. He was too sleepy to open his eyes so he searched for his lover with his hands. When he was about to get alarmed because Tsuzuki was nowhere on the bed, a large and gentle hand slowly made his way and intertwine with his fingers. He forced his eyes to open and smiled to see his object of love was hovering above him.

"Where were you?" he asked faintly. He nuzzled closer to the man as Tsuzuki climbed back into the covers. "Bathroom," he lied. His left hand was stroking the blond's hair in assurance while his right hand snaked around the teen. Hisoka moved closer to the broad chest as he inhaled the seductive scent of the angel. "Don't leave me again…"

Tsuzuki's heart fell when he scanned the teen's feature. He had never been in love this deep. He leaned down and kissed Hisoka's forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, nose, cheeks and those supple lips. He pulled the boy closer, eyes tightly shut that he almost crush his lover in his fiery embrace. But Hisoka didn't mind. He loved the affection he was getting.

"Tsuzuki…I can feel your emotion…what are you scared of?" Hisoka's sleepy voice rang to his ears. He smiled. "I'm afraid of losing you…" he replied as he planted another kiss on his forehead. "Baka…I thought I was the one who's afraid of losing you…" Hisoka bluntly said. The statement almost brought tears to the angel's eyes. "You're not going to lose me, love. Now go to sleep," he gently whispered as he blew a kiss at him. "Night will stay, come what may, close your eyes, love sleep tight," he chanted.

Hisoka's heartbeat slowed and he was asleep once more. Tsuzuki pressed his lips on the boy's and slowly got out of bed. He pulled up the blanket over Hisoka's shoulder and left the room quietly with a reluctant heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ohohoho…what do we got here? Ready for another battle? Your reviews are fuel to my soul…


	14. On Our Own

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Love is nothing without hate_

_Hate is nothing without heartache_

_Then we know what love is once we feel heartache_

-DIAS-

"Ten minutes left," stated Okita as his shadow supporters grew more restless and they kept moving around him. If it wasn't for his calm and chaste jurisdiction, they might've attacked Tsuzuki who was landing right behind Tatsumi. "Okita, your shadows portray your own emotions," Tatsumi told him, noticing the red head's own shadow were moving vigorously.

Okita sighed when he turned at the other shadow master. He stared with admiration as Tatsumi's shadow circled him composedly. "Guess I lack experience, eh?" he suggested. The four-eyes smirked. "You can say that again."

"Since when you guys became best buddies?" Tsuzuki stared at them in awe. Okita stuck out his tongue at him. "Have you said good bye to the boy?" he asked candidly. Tatsumi's head turned at him so swiftly that Okita almost shriek. Then he remembered what he had just said. "I mean…you said it yourself this might be your last…so, who knows?" he quickly added to avoid more confusion. Tsuzuki carved a weak smile. "I couldn't," he admitted.

The wind had gotten stronger that few trees around them had been swaying back and forth, in a risk of being jerked off the ground. "Hopefully the Medias announced there'll be a storm tonight," Tsuzuki said. Okita chuckled. "A big violent storm to be exact," he added.

"Yo!" Watari screamed from behind. The loud sound of the wind had swallowed his calls for his friends before and he had to scream to get their attention. "Oh, Watari!" Tsuzuki replied, smiling at him. "I've finished everything including healing Hijiri to the fullest and I've asked him to accompany Bon in his room," he said, winking at the dark angel. "Arigatou," Tsuzuki thanked him. "Good, now that everything's settled, we should be ready for Reve now," Tatsumi declared as his wings soared behind him.

Okita and Watari also released their wings. Okita's red wings portrayed his aggressiveness as the feathers were still and hard while Watari's golden wings signified his protective nature. Tsuzuki's wings spread high and wide. Not to mention his wings were the largest. They symbolized his own emotions that were to destroy anything that hurts and protect anything that needs one.

…………………………………………………

Hijiri brushed the hair bangs from Hisoka's face and smiled weakly. "Daijoubu, Soka-chan. Everything will be alright," he whispered slowly. He looked down and grinned. "Since when you start becoming a heavy sleeper? Must've been Tsuzuki-sensei's doing…" he added as he ran his hair through his twin's shimmering golden-sandy hair.

Hisoka winced a little when he felt the cold hand touched his temple. He moved to the other side, facing away from his twin. Hijiri's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not Tsuzuki-sensei!" he said and got up from the bed. He strolled towards the high window and looked outside. The storm was getting furious and he was wondering what the angels were doing outside at the hour.

All of a sudden, a large ball of fire came towards him and before he could react it disintegrated in a flash. He noticed something was gathering near the place where the fire halted. He went closer to the window and gasped with what he saw. There were small creatures which looked like human but they had translucent wings and they emit golden and silver dust as they flew. "Fairies?" he asked himself. The idea sounded absurd but he knew anyone would say the same thing if they saw what he saw.

Another ball of fire came his way and another group of 'fairies' swarmed around it and made it disappeared again. He watched in amazement. "So cool…" he said. He blinked a few times and noticed something moving behind him. His shoulders jerked when he spun around. "Soka-chan!? Man, you surprised me!" he exclaimed while his hand rubbed his chest.

Hisoka stared through the glass window at the fairies flying, swarming and protecting the house. He watched them destroying the balls of fire in confusion. "Hiji-chan…what's going on?" he asked finally, without taking his eyes of the battle waging outside. Hiji-chan shrugged. "I'm not sure either. I was told to watch over you while you sleep since they would be a storm tonight. But I didn't know this is the storm," he replied.

Abruptly, the blond fell down to his knees clutching his shirt by the chest. He was panting and gasping hard. His breath came short. "Soka-chan!" Hijiri quickly held his brother so he wouldn't fall down. "What's wrong?"

Hisoka shook his head, as if trying to say something but nothing came out from his mouth. "Hurts…it hurts…" he finally able to whisper. Hijiri knew that something triggered his brother's empathy but there wasn't any medicine for it. "He's…crying…he's hurting inside…he's crying…God!" he slammed his eyes shut as he felt the despair. "Who? Who's crying, Soka-chan?" Hijiri tugged at his sleeves. The blond put his hands up to his head, indicating his mind was suffering too.

"He…the fallen…Reve…he's crying…no…don't…don't be angry…don't cry…" he mumbled as few tears fell from his eyes in agony. He moaned in pain before declaring. "Urgh…I'm overloading…" he said collapsed in his brother's arms. "Soka-chan! Soka-chan!"

…………………………………………………………

"Tsuzuki!"

He turned around as he sensed a high heat of entity approaching him but disappeared when Okita shadows wrapped around it. "Don't lose your focus, dimwit! I'm not always around to cover your ass!" he exclaimed, retrieving his shadowy tentacles back. Tsuzuki bowed down a bit, "Gomen nasai…" he said and turned to the sky. The amount of the fire balls seemed to be increasing, he noticed. "They're too many. I don't think the shield could hold this many fire orbs," Watari jumped to his side.

Tsuzuki thought for a while before deciding what to do. "Watari, tell Tatsumi and Okita to build layers of shield as many as they can. I have an idea but it may take me some time," he said and went to the end of the other roof. "Oookay…" he replied and went to the shadow masters.

"THE HELL!? WHAT IS HE THINKING?" screamed Okita as he busy destroying the fire debris. "Don't ask me! Just do what he says!" Watari replied back, looking at Tatsumi. The brunette sighed heavily and turned to Tsuzuki who was doing God-knows-what. "Let's just do it," he said eventually. Okita stared at him in shock. "Reve's his apprentice. He should know how to stop him," he added, understood why Okita didn't agree to that.

The red head had to agree if Tatsumi said so. "Whatever. Let's do this."

A dozen of thick layers of energy shield had been formed around the mansion. It had left the shadow masters to breathe heavily since it took them a lot of soul energy to be completed. Okita winced in pain when his knees finally gave in. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting hard. Sweats were rolling down his hands and face like a cascade. "Tatsumi…remind me to smack…his head…when it's…over," he said.

Tatsumi was tired too but due to his superior experiences, he was able to control few of his soul energy for himself. He wiped the sweat spooling down his face with his hand. "Smacking him is not enough. He should die for making me work this hard," he replied with his usual solemn face and voice. The red head had to laugh when he heard that.

Tsuzuki raised his hand in salute to the overworked angels and resumed to what he has been doing. He stared at the raging sky and thought he felt what Reve was feeling. "I'm sorry, Reve. I couldn't love you like I love Hisoka," he mumbled, as if he was saying that for Reve to hear. Of course, the fallen angel heard that. Thunders collided, forming loud cracking and destructible sounds indicating just that. He raised his hand to the sky and closed his eyes.

"No way…" Watari stared in shock.

"Elements of fire, earth, water, wind! I call upon you!" he chanted in a high voice. A deep and hoarse voice echoed in the sky in anguish. The angels knew it was Reve's screaming. "To the four deities of north, south, east and west, I summon your aid! Hear me!" he continued, chanting another spell.

Tatsumi's jaw almost dropped. "Tsuzuki, what are you doing? Why are you calling two lords at one time? You shouldn't…"

"Deity of the North, Fairies of the East, Nymphs of the South, Dryads of the West, aid me in my request for battle!" he added another chant. His hand was already shaking in pain as three orbs of green, blue and gold gathered around it. "Tsuzuki!" they all called for him.

He stared at his hand, feeling the overwhelming power. "No…not enough…" he gasped.

"Don't! If you have this much power, it will consume you!" Watari screamed at him. "No…I must do this…for Hisoka…for Reve…for everyone," the hazardous angel answered back. He then put up his other hand. "Lord of the day and night, tears of the morning dew and night rain, cries of the sun and howling of the moon, I call for you!"

Two orbs of black and white gathered around his other hand. Okita couldn't believe his eyes. "Tsuzuki…it's enough…please, stop," he begged but he could no longer stand due to exhaustion. As if he could hear him, Tsuzuki shook his head. "One more…Armada of the real realm and the Flotilla of the diverse realm, hear my voice and come to me!" he shouted and a red orb appeared above him before flying towards his right hand.

"Coalesce!"

The combination of six lords gave a striking ray of light. The three other angels had to turn away from the blinding flash. After some moment, the light died out. They all turned and immediately they felt adrenaline rush in their veins, hair stood straight behind their necks and their bodies were shaking from the overwhelming enthusiasm.

There he was the dark angel of destruction who also bore the name Death stood elegantly on the edge of the roof. His cloak was partially torn from the combination impact and his wings doubled the size and they glimmered under the never ending balls of fire's light. In his hands was a weapon called the Death Scythe, all in black including the blade. The blade was shaped like a crescent which was enormous in size, hung over his head resulting of summoning the six lords.

"Oh…my…God…"Okita finally said something after letting his mouth hung opened for some time. "He's beautiful…"

Then, they felt a vibration under the earth and they saw something white was coming towards them from the source of the evil aura. "Reve," Tsuzuki simply said, noticing the other angels were wondering what it was. "What?" Watari turned to the white figure which had halted outside the twelve shields the shadow masters had formed. It was true. It really was the fallen angel himself, Reve. "Tsuzuki!" he screamed.

"You made me do this. Now I'm taking all of you together!" he declared and threw a large ball of golden energy orb towards them and made the first three shields broke into crystalline pieces. He cursed because his power wasn't enough to break through all of them. Tatsumi knew what would happen if Reve continued to destroy the shields he and Okita worked on. He turned to Okita and slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him up. "Wha--? Tatsumi?" he was surprised by Tatsumi's sudden action.

Tatsumi stared at the desperate angel in front of them, fraying his way through the shields. "Eight…seven…Okita, we need to act quickly! Are you still able to make more shields?" he asked even though Okita was in no condition to offer more. Okita stared at Reve, hand ruffling his red hair. "Do I have a choice?" he countered. He was already in a stance of chanting more spells.

"No. There's no need. Let him come," Tsuzuki started. Okita sighed. "Great…now he's out of his mind. Hello, Tsuzuki? Do you want Hisoka to get hurt?" he exclaimed.

"Let him get me. He needs to be punished," he said, talking like a true teacher. He turned to Tatsumi and Watari, asking for permission. "If you want to," replied the shadow master. "Go ahead," Watari answered, feeling there was no way they could change Tsuzuki's mind.

The last shield had broken and Reve carved a sinister smile when he saw Tsuzuki in sight. "Tsuzuki…you're…you're in your true form!" he exclaimed, admiration sprawled over his face. Tsuzuki jumped and flew towards him. "And you're not," he replied and plunged at him. Reve narrowed his eyes and lurched at him, a spear with large diamond-shaped blade set majestically over it suddenly appeared in his hands, preparing to attack his mentor.

…………………………………………………………….

Hijiri turned around when he felt something moved at the door. It was dark and the lights of the house had been turned off. He waited, praying that it was Watari or Tsuzuki. At least he hoped it was the red head freak. The dark shadowy figure moved again. Now, he felt insecure because it was a figure of a man, no, two men.

In the dark, he hauled his fainted twin brother to the other side of the bed where it was more concealed. Then, he heard them whispered to each other. "Affirmative. Blond Kurosaki's room. Hm? Brunette Kurosaki's not in his room? Find him," he said. Hijiri recognized the voice. It was the one who attacked him in the school before. He almost let out a curse when they moved further into the room. Then he felt Hisoka moved on his lap. Ah, did Hisoka find the best time to wake up or what?

He immediately clamped a hand over his twin's mouth, trying to keep silent. Hisoka was still groggy from his passing out and sleep so he just let the hand muffled him. His eyes moved slowly from the hand upwards to meet his brother's anxious blue and green eyes. Hijiri placed his own index finger on his lips, indicating him not to say anything.

However, Hisoka's eyes widened his surprise when he saw a shadow hovered above them. His instinct kicked in and he immediately got up, pushed his brother to the side with him. "Soka-chan, are you okay?" Hijiri asked when he found themselves lying face down on the floor. Hisoka nodded, almost oblivious by what he had done. "Someone's there," he whispered, looking straight to an all black figure advancing towards them.

The brunette sighed. "I had to break it to you but it's the kidnappers," he said, slowly got up, pulling his brother with him. Hisoka turned to him in disbelief. Everything seemed clear to him now. "Where's Tsuzuki?" he asked when he saw the empty bed. "You don't remember?"

Hisoka shook his head, eyes never leaving the approaching threat in front of them. "You'd better explain this after I take care of him," he said, glaring at the kidnapper. "Actually, there are two of them in this room. They might be calling the other one since they got us both in the same place," Hijiri countered. The man halted and took off his mask slowly. Hisoka wasn't really surprised because it was the one who he had fought with two years ago.

"Jin," he stated. Jin smirked and bowed down. "It looks like we meet again, blond Kurosaki," he replied and took a stance. "I know you two won't come with us willingly so I have to knock you guys out cold so I can take you back without resistance," he added.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Okay! First, Reve, then the kidnappers! Hey, I wouldn't name this story as Dual Crisis for nothing, okay? Hm, I kind of miss the kidnappers that I actually forgotten about them for a few chapters heheheh…and the spells where Tsuzuki chanted…well, I made it up of course. At first when I wrote this story, Tsuzuki is only an angel of destruction but somehow the idea of him being a Death came to me since he IS an angel of destruction, right? But a Death-slash-Guardian angel? Hm, now that's a contradiction. I wrote this with no plot after all. I hope you guys are satisfied so far.

Warning: Oh, and for the next chapter/s, you will see lots of BLOOD, cuts, screaming…bla bla, you get the idea and not to mention romantic scene…um…should I call it as romantic? You'll get what I mean. And also, major grammar error!


	15. Critical Moments

_Sometimes love comes to those who don't need it_

_But often the ones who need it are forsaken by it_

-DIAS-

Even though he was still tired when he came back, he managed to dodge the fast kick Jin was giving him. He took a step behind and lurched towards him with a swift kick which would definitely hit the man's left rib if it wasn't for Jin's past experiences. He was able to block it with his elbow. He quickly turned his arm over and grasped Hisoka's leg. "Shit!" the blond cursed.

Jin smirked when he saw an opening. He pulled his arm over and made Hisoka spun around horizontally and fell down. Jin quickly took this chance and grabbed the blond's wrists and locked them behind the blonde's back. Hisoka hissed at the pain. He tried to move but with the man's weight on his back, he could only do so much. "Get off, you bastard!" he snarled at the man, glaring at him. Jin was breathing heavily for air. They had been fighting each other for some time and praised the teen's stamina mentally since the teen wasn't really panting or gasping.

"I have my orders and I won't let you go like last time," he replied as he searched for something in his combat pants' pocket. Hisoka took this chance and arched his neck. His head met Jin's chin and the man moved by reflex and this made him to let go of Hisoka's wrists. The blond rolled over and immediately lurched at Jin again, aiming at his stomach. He put his arm around Jin's waist and pushed him to the wall. The kidnapper was too shocked to do anything and groaned in pain when his back collided harshly against the wall.

The teen wasted no time and ran outside the room, searching for his twin brother who was against another one. "Hiji-chan!" he yelled and stopped when all he could see was none. It was so dark that he could not see his own hands. His fear of dark slowly overcame him but when he heard Hijiri's voice shouting somewhere in the huge house, he gulped and gathered his courage. "Hiji-chan!" he called him again and finally his eyes adjusted to the dark. He briskly descended the stairs and felt someone grabbed his shoulder from the back.

His instinct kicked him and he immediately pulled the figure over him and slammed him hard onto the marble floor. "Ouch!"

Hisoka gasped in shock. "Hiji-chan? Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" he went to his aching brother and hauled him up. "You could've warned me first!" he added. "Where's the other one?" he asked. Hijiri coughed a bit and pointed to an unconscious figure lying on a broken vase. "You imprudent dimwit! That's father's favourite vase!" Hisoka slapped Hijiri's forehead. The brunette stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey, I did not hit him with the 15kg vase, okay? I accidentally broke his laptop in front of him and he just passed out, landing on the vase. It's not my fault if he's such a computer freak!" he defended himself. All of a sudden, a black figure leaped from the stairs and landed directly between them.

They were too surprised that they began to lift their legs and swung them towards the approached man. Hisoka's right leg hit directly at the man's face while Hijiri hit the back of the man's neck which made him to lose conscious immediately. They looked down and noticed it was Jin.

"Now that's finished…" Hijiri sighed heavily. However, he had forgotten about the one who was now sneaking up behind him. "Die," the man whispered and pulled the trigger, aiming at the teen's heart.

………………………………………………………………….

Blades clashed, forming sparks and sounded like the lightning. Cuts on the skin, bruises all over their bodies as hands swayed their weapons and bodies blocked every hit. Their hands blistered from swinging their heavy weapons and bleed nonetheless. Black and white torn feathers fell from the sky like a meteor rain. Droplets of red liquid dripped from their blades never endingly after slicing one another.

"Explosion Art, Fire Touch!" Reve formed an energy orb around his hand and pressed it on Tsuzuki's wrist when he saw an opening. "Ugh!" the brunette stepped back when the orb exploded. He looked at his burnt left wrist and smirked. "Fire again, eh?" he said and licked the wound. Fortunately he was in his true form so his healing ability was faster. "I can see your pattern, Reve. The only spell you're good at manipulating is fire," he added and tightened his grip around his scythe even though his hand was covered in his own blood.

He blinked once and in a flash of light, he swung his crescent to the side and a white crescent of energy released from its blade and was heading towards the white angel. The attack was too fast that Reve didn't have enough time to evade so he had to block it. He formed a fire shield which was broken by Tsuzuki's attack. It was a direct hit and sent Reve plunging to the ground. Cold steam surrounded him and immediately froze his body in an ice cone, perched from the ground. They were in a garden behind the mansion where they had taken cover when Okita had first chased them. The clouds had subsided and revealed the golden moon, shining upon thousands of wild flowers blooming.

He shouted in pain as the torturing cold entered his body slowly. Tsuzuki landed in front of him, eyes full of concern and guilt. "Reve…"he called. He never wanted to hurt anybody, let alone his own student. Reve winced in pain and stared at him. "Tsuzuki…I…do you know how much I love you?" he started. The brunette's eyes softened, but he didn't say anything. A tear fell from Reve's eyes. "It's tormenting me…this feeling…I tried to dismiss it but the more I ignore it, it becomes stronger…"

Tsuzuki waited. "Do you think this is what they call love?" Reve asked him again. "If that's what you call as love, Reve then your love destroys others. That's not what it should be," Tsuzuki finally said. Reve turned to him. "Then…what am I feeling…when it isn't called love?" more tears fell from his eyes, realizing that he was wrong all along. Tsuzuki shut his eyes for a while, knowing very well what the angel was feeling.

"Possession."

Reve's eyes shot opened. "Possession…? It means…that I only want to have you…? Not your love?" he asked, his voice was already shaking. Tsuzuki nodded his head painfully. Reve shut his eyes in anguish and suddenly they bolted opened. Blood was coming from his mouth as he coughed loudly. Tsuzuki went to him, fearing he might've injured Reve more serious than he had hoped for.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Reve shouted and coughed more blood. He then looked at Tsuzuki with a forgive look. "I'm such a sinful creature, Tsuzuki. I've even turned myself into something condemned by all," he whispered. Suddenly his arms grew longer and his blood vessels were horribly visible. He screamed in pain as if something was controlling him.

"Reve!" Tsuzuki was about to lurch towards him when Reve shouted again. "Please, Tsuzuki. Don't! If you want to come here, then kill me. Something is growing inside of me and you need to kill it fast," he said, gasping for air. "But please…don't be close to me…I'm tainted…dirty…sinful…but you're so pure…you might get…"

Tsuzuki had jumped towards the fallen angel and embraced him. The ice began to melt as soon as the Death touched it. Reve could feel more hot liquids flowed down his face. "Tsu…zuki?' he mumbled, feeling the effect Tsuzuki was making. The angel's hands gently stroke Reve's back.

"Don't say that…you are still an angel, Reve. Fallen you might be but you're still an angel," Tsuzuki whispered in his ear. This sent the fallen angel to fall on his knees. Even after all that he had done, the man he loved was forgiving him. "What spell did you use on you?" he asked. Reve shut his eyes. "It cannot be undone, Tsuzuki," he replied. Tsuzuki tightened his embrace. "You're not answering my question," he said.

Reve coughed more blood which tainted Tsuzuki's wings. "Forested Blood," he slowly said. "Oh…God!" Tsuzuki exclaimed and tightened his embrace again. Reve felt his heart came crushing down when he felt Tsuzuki sobbing against his shoulder. "Reve…why…?" Tsuzuki whispered and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Reve shut his eyes, cherishing the moment where Tsuzuki had finally kissed him even though it was only a peck on his temple. "I told you…I'm beyond help…GO!" he exclaimed and immediately pushed Tsuzuki away in time before something burst out of his body. However, he managed to mutter a silent 'Thank You'.

"REVE!"

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi and Okita had finally arrived. The beautiful scenery of the garden almost took Okita's breath away. The garden looked similar to one of Fleurir's garden. "Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi immediately went over to Tsuzuki who was lying face down on the ground. He turned him over and his heart almost stopped beating.

There was a fist-sized hole on Tsuzuki's stomach, barely missing his vital points. His blood had stained the white campanulas blooming around him. "Tsuzuki!? Dear God!" Okita rushed to him. Tatsumi gently placed Tsuzuki's head onto his lap. "CALL WATARI!"

In no time Watari arrived and immediately chanted a healing spell. He hover his hand above the wound and started. Even though Tsuzuki was a fast healer, the wound was too deep and it might take him time to recover. "Hang in there you stupid inu!" he cursed as he continued to heal the injured angel. "What on earth is that?" Okita said, pointing to a figure who used to be Reve but now it was distorted. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "He had used a forbidden spell onto himself in order to be stronger," he replied.

The thing moved and cried out with a sickening shriek. It was Reve but it was no longer had a soul. It was a cursed being. Then, Tatsumi felt a tug on his right wing. He turned to see Tsuzuki staring at him with a gentle look on his face. He knelt down and leaned towards him. "Help him…kill him…" he said, stammering. Tatsumi stared at him, not getting what he was saying. "You want me to help him but you want me to kill him…" then it struck him.

Tsuzuki nodded his head slowly, his lips were almost white. "You want me to help him by killing him?" he asked again. The injured angel closed his eyes. "Pluck one of my feathers…" he panted slowly. "And kill him with it," he said. Tatsumi nodded his head in comprehension. "Okita," he called. He plucked the largest feather he could find and advanced to the creature.

Okita turned around. "Cover me," he said and placed the feather on his lips, as he chanted a spell with it. The unknown creature moved as if feeling the terror from Tatsumi and swayed its long and heavy arm towards him but Okita was faster. He threw his chains toward the arm and finally locked around it. "Iyargh!" he managed to pull it and thus breaking the creature's arm. The being's cry of pain echoed eerily in the air. Another arm was swung and it was destroyed again.

"Move!" Tatsumi screamed at Okita when his spell was finished. He threw the enchanted feather towards the reprimanded creature as soon as Okita had jumped out of the way and it directly struck the being's centre core, the heart. It cried in pain but nevertheless, they heard Reve's voice howled in agony too. Tsuzuki's eyes shot opened when he heard his voice. A tear fell and he slowly got up after Watari told him that the wound was healed.

A white light shone directly onto the creature and it slowly disintegrated back to who Reve was. He carved a painful smiled and in a flash, he disappeared as if consumed by the light from the sky. Tatsumi sighed in relief, glad that everything was over. Okita slumped on the ground, feeling tired to the bones. Watari was lying on the ground too.

Tsuzuki stared at the sky, somehow feeling remorseful.

…………………………………………………………..

Everything had happened so fast. His brother was in front of him, taking the bullet from the gun. He watched in horror as his brother fell to the floor, blood streaming out from the small hole in his shoulder. The man hissed for missing his aim. Something boiled inside the teen and his hands shook in anger. He quickly grabbed another 15kg vase and lifted it above the man's head. And before he could say anything, the teen smashed his head with the vase sending him down to the floor, head covered with a mass of blood.

"SOKA-CHAN!" Hijiri screamed and embrace his beloved twin brother. His tears were gushing out when he stared at his hand, covered by Hisoka's blood. "DON'T DIE!" he screamed. However, a slap on his face shut him up. He stared down, eyes wide opened.

Hisoka winced in pain from the bullet wound and his ears. "You…broke another of father's favourite vase…" he said, trying to sit up. Hijiri looked at him and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, please! Don't do that ever again! Even if you sense it with your empathy, tell me first!" he exclaimed. A tear fell from Hisoka's eye which he quickly wiped. "Okay," he replied. "But can you see whether I have an exit wound or not? It hurts like hell and I can't feel a thing…" he hissed in pain when Hijiri turned him over.

"Thank God, yes. Wait," Hijiri said and torn his shirt. He wrapped it around Hisoka's shoulder gently. "Can you stand up?" he asked, helping his twin to stand up. "Yup but I might be slow," Hisoka answered, wincing occasionally. "That's okay. I'll go as slow as you want…" Hijiri replied in a perverted way. Hisoka just rolled his eyes. "Just don't take advantage of me," he replied jokingly.

"HISOKA!"

Tsuzuki leaped towards the twins. Hisoka was startled to see him in that look. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki felt he knew why his lover was a bit scared to see him that way. Hisoka stared at him for a while before realizing it was really Tsuzuki in front of him. But he never see him so beautiful yet so deadly. "Tsuzuki…" he immediately collapsed into the arms of the angel. "Um…he hurt his left shoulder. The kidnapper shot him…" Hijiri said almost sounded guilty.

Tsuzuki looked up feeling alarmed. Tatsumi, Watari and Okita looked at each other, cursing themselves for leaving the boys just like that. "Where? Let me heal you," Watari offered and quickly went to the blond. Before they could do more, the earth shook with great vibration which made them fell to the ground.

"What's going on? Earthquake?" Okita asked. Little did he know that it was no ordinary earthquake. Tsuzuki lifted his head and found Hisoka nowhere near him. A sound of someone in pain made him turned and saw Hisoka moaning in pain. It seemed that he had hit his shoulder onto a boulder when he fell. "Hisoka," he tried to get up and reach for him.

Out of nowhere, a light shone from above him circling him in the zone. Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise. "Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki looked up and narrowed his eyes. He understood what was happening. "He's…leaving…"Okita mumbled but was audible for everyone to hear. "Leaving!?" Hisoka tried to get up but fell down again. There was an invisible force surrounding the place, holding them down to the ground. Tatsumi tried to move his arms but to no avail. He couldn't move. Clearly, it was a sign of Tsuzuki's retirement as a Guardian Angel.

Tsuzuki couldn't move as well but his body was slowly floating in mid air and was ascended upwards. Hisoka stared in disbelief. "Tsuzuki!" his tears were already in on the edges of his eyes. Tsuzuki looked at him, eyes full of fear. "No! I don't want to leave yet!"

He then looked up, hands locked to his sides. "Please let me stay a little longer!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Do you know what good thing about writing a story? You find realization and you find what you really need. And I've been thinking what kind of ending should I write and an idea crossed my mind when I was asleep (Thank God for visions!). Oh, one more thing. To all computer freaks out there, no offense. Because I'm one of you.


	16. Forsaken

_I give you my heart and you're free to do anything with it_

_Except don't break it_

-DIAS-

The force that held them down made Hisoka's wound to give way to more blood. It streamed down his shirt making his light green shirt to go dark red. Yet, even from the loss of blood and pain he still struggled to go to his lover's side. He tried to get up again but the force pulled him towards the earth. He lied face down for a while before reaching out both of his hands to Tsuzuki. His fingers dug the earth in frustration.

If he couldn't walk to Tsuzuki's side, he'd crawl and that was exactly what he did. He slowly and painfully crawled to him, tears already tainting his face. "Tsuzuki…" he mumbled. Tsuzuki heard him and looked at him. His feet were off the ground now and he tried to move again.

"Soka-chan! Don't move!" Hijiri called his brother. He saw the amount of blood trailing behind Hisoka and he knew what the consequences of it. "Stop…Soka-chan…" he cried as his own fingers dug the ground, trying to move.

Tsuzuki felt his heart crushed when he saw Hisoka's effort to reach him and tears flowed from his eyes. He looked up again, as if praying to whoever trying to make him go back. "PLEASE!" he begged again but nothing happened. He slammed his eyes shut when he heard Hisoka whispering his name below. The teen was halfway to unconsciousness. His lips were white and his skin was pale. His hands were already shaking but his body kept on moving as if it had a mind of its own.

It was painful for him to watch his Hisoka struggled for him. "Stop, Hisoka…" he pleaded with a sad look. Hisoka shook his head. "No…I don't want you to go…" he admitted and advanced forward. His left shoulder had failed him and he couldn't move it. So he had to slither with one hand. Then, the angel did something that made the other angels to gape in shock. Tsuzuki pulled his arm up and reached for his back. Hijiri had to look away at what was coming.

Tsuzuki had pulled and broke his left wing, making him scream in pain and misery. "AAAHHHH!!" The wing then fell to the ground with a loud thump. The light suddenly disappeared from his left side, leaving a ray of light on his right side where his other wing was still intact. "DON'T TSUZUKI! FROM THE DISTANCE YOU ARE FROM THE GROUND…" Tatsumi warned him but to no avail.

Despite from the pain, he managed to reach up to his right wing. Hisoka stared in horror. "No! Tsuzuki! Don't!" he clearly knew the suffering Tsuzuki was having. His tears flowed out more when Tsuzuki screamed in pain once again as he torn off his last resemblance of an angel. As his beautiful last wing fell to the ground, the light slowly disappeared, sending him to fall to the earth. The sight made Hisoka screamed, finally able move. He clutched his hair when he saw Tsuzuki met the ground, surely to break not few of his bones.

He frantically crawled to Tsuzuki's side, ignoring the bruises and scratches on his knees. When he reached to Tsuzuki's side, he saw Tsuzuki smiling at him, a genuine smile. He wrapped his arms around the wounded angel and cried loudly. "TSUZUKI YOU FOOL!" he screamed as his tears wet Tsuzuki's face.

Tsuzuki painfully raised his hand and placed it on Hisoka's cheek. The blond turned to him. His tears were falling like a cascade now. "But I would be an awful fool if I don't love you," he replied hoarsely. Hisoka pulled him to his lap and stroke his black hair. "Are you still alive?" he asked. Tsuzuki opened his eyes but he only smiled at his love. "Are you?" he asked back. Hisoka suddenly felt the world around him went blur.

He fell to the side and made Tsuzuki shouted for him. "Hisoka!" he exclaimed and got up, despite the pain on his shoulders. He pulled Hisoka in his arms, noticing the path of blood behind the teen. "No! No! No! Don't…no…" his eyes widened in horror, realizing what Hisoka might face. Death, the one which was not him.

"No! Hold on, Hisoka!" he exclaimed when he saw Hisoka's eyes glanced up at him, trying to say something. Then, it struck him. He felt his heart stopped beating for a while making him to drew in a huge amount of air when it started beating again. He clutched at his shirt and fell to the ground, next to Hisoka. They both stared at each other before Tsuzuki's heart stopped again. His face went blue and then he moved again, coughing loudly. "Tsuzu…" Hisoka called him faintly. He wanted to touch the beautiful face but he couldn't even lift a finger. Tsuzuki stared at him and pulled him into his embrace.

Finally the Tatsumi and the others arrived. Watari immediately healed the both of them together. "Oi, Watari…are you okay with healing both at the same time?" Okita asked as he knelt down next to Tsuzuki. "I just…I just don't want to lose anyone again," he replied, tears started to fall from his eyes. Tatsumi stared heartbreakingly at their conditions. "Soka-chan!" Hijiri clasped his hands to Hisoka's free hand. "Hiji…chan…" was all he managed to say before staring back at Tsuzuki's face.

Then, Hisoka's hand fell limply from Hijiri's hands. Hijiri's eyes widened, couldn't believe what was happening. "SOKA-CHAN!" he screamed and hugged Hisoka's cold body. "Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi and Okita were calling for Tsuzuki as well. But his violet eyes turned lifeless, still staring into Hisoka's inert emerald orbs.

Then it hit the angels mentally. If Reve was fallen, then Tsuzuki would be forsaken. He had denied the will of the heaven and refused to go back. It meant that he wasn't an angel anymore and he was not actually a human, and tearing his last proof of life, his wings which ended his life as an angel. So, he was forsaken.

Hijiri's aching cries echoed when he saw his own brother lied lifelessly in the arms of his beloved. Tatsumi cursed out loud as his hands fumbled through his hair. "Watari, that's enough!" Okita was already crying, trying to stop Watari from healing the two motionless bodies. "No! They're still alive!" Watari shouted, tears were blinding his eyesight. He increased his power but a sudden pull stopped him. Okita had pulled him into his arms, calming him. "I wish they still are but you need to give up, now…" his voice was shaking.

Watari shook his head vigorously. "No! This couldn't be true! They are alive!" he said. Then, he saw Hijiri walked towards them, face wet with tears. He then fell to his knees. "Sensei…what should I do?" he asked, staring blankly at the two. Then, Watari realized Hijiri was in a lot more of pain than them. Hijiri had lost his brother.

He grabbed Hijiri into his arms and pressed his lips on the teen's head. "Don't hold back…" he whispered and it did it. The brunette broke down inside the arms of two angels, crying uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, they were a white light surrounding them. They all stopped and looked up. Then, they thought they saw something descended towards them and it brought Okita to the edge.

"Fleurir!?"

The said figure slowly touched the ground with his bare feet, waist-length golden-sand hair fell down dramatically. He was wearing white dress which was torn on his right hip, revealing the beige pants underneath. He had a green sash around his waist and green ribbon tied to his neck. There were petals of flowers dropping above his head, as if they fell from out of nowhere. The sweet soothing smell comforted the three angels and the only human around.

His wings were milk white, glimmering under the light. He opened his eyes slowly revealing his emerald eyes. Hijiri stared at him in shock. "Soka-chan…?" he whispered. Okita shook his head. "Fleurir…tell me it's you, love?" he asked, scrambled to his feet. The figure stared at him and smiled.

"My love Okita."

The gentle voice sent Okita falling to his knees. Fleurir immediately wrapped his love with his arms, kissing Okita's forehead repeatedly. "Yes. It is me, your beloved," he said again. Tatsumi and Watari stared at him in disbelief. "What's going on?" Hijiri choked out.

Fleurir turned to him and smiled. "Your brother had done wonderful things to Tsuzuki. He made him to become a happier person and made him to be beloved," he said. He stood away from Okita who was still dumbfounded from the encounter. "But first, I need to do something," he said and went over to the two lovers holding each other on the ground.

"Wait, Fleurir. Why are you here?" Tatsumi asked, finally came back to reality. Fleurir smiled at him. "I've been reborn," he simply said. "But…I thought angels who died couldn't be reborn again," Watari inquired. "Yes, but in my case they had to. They told me there was no one eligible. So, they made me into an Angel of Life," he replied. Watari gasped in surprise. "So…you're the new replacement?"

He nodded. He then knelt down beside Tsuzuki. "Beauty of life, listen to my plead, come into my light, release his soul as we meet, to this Kiss of Life," he chanted and leaned forward, parting Tsuzuki's lips a bit and kissed him. Their bodies shone with a golden light, reconstructing Tsuzuki's torn shirt and healing his wounds before Fleurir pulled away. He then moved to Hisoka's side and did the same. Hisoka's body gave out a golden light as his wounds were healed. Fleurir then pulled away and looked at them. "They are fine now. They need to rest," he said and went to Okita again.

"Love," he called. Okita's eyes glanced at him. "It is you, Fleurir!" he said and embraced his lost love. "I will never let you go again!" he exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes again. Fleurir closed his eyes. "Yes, we will be together again."

…………………………………………………………………..

Hisoka opened his eyes in terror. Sweats were forming on his forehead. He sat up and glanced around. It was already daylight. "Stupid dream…" he mumbled. He had a terrible nightmare and decided not to think of it. He had remembered about the capture of the kidnappers. However, the kidnappers refused to tell the police who sent them to the Kurosaki twins. He took a deep breath and decided to forget about it. He then thought of having a nice shower that morning and remembered what happened two nights ago.

_He stared at the angel in front of him in disbelief. He looked so much like himself. "Are you…Fleurir?" he asked. The angel with similar eyes with him nodded his head. "And you are Hisoka," he replied. The angel then bowed down. "I'm sorry if my Okita did something awful to you. He had explained everything to me," he said. "It's okay…I've forgotten about it anyway," the teen replied. Fleurir then looked up and took his hand, leading him to a nearby couch where they sat._

"_Hisoka, thank you," he said. Hisoka looked at him, feeling confused. "What for?" he replied. "I presume you already know that we angels are like brothers, sisters and lovers with each other and the love I have for Tsuzuki is like a brotherly love, like what you feel for Hijiri. I thank you for loving him. Before he saw you, he was in world of his own, a fate of a Death that is. But I was told that he had loved you so much that he gave up his life for you," he explained. Hisoka glanced at his feet, feeling the tears were about to come out. "No, I thank you," he said. "But…what is Tsuzuki now? Is he still an angel?" he asked. Fleurir shook his head. "A human?"_

"_He already had his time being a human," the angel replied. "He's YOUR angel." Hisoka gaped._

_After that, Fleurir leaned forwards and pressed his lips on the teen's lips. It was a strange sight as if he was kissing his own reflection. Hisoka stared at him with a red face. "It was a thank-you kiss," the angel whispered and winked at him before leaving him._

"Ugh…why do angels like to kiss people so much?" he asked himself and blushed. After that incident, he never saw Tsuzuki again and he never did ask Tatsumi or Watari where he went. After finishing his shower and wore his clothes, he went downstairs and noticed nobody was around. "Hiji-chan?" he called but nobody was home. It started to piss him off that Hijiri left without telling him where he'd gone. So, all day he was in the library reading the books which he had finished reading them before. By 5pm, everyone was back. Hijiri tip-toed into the library and found his brother sleeping on the couch with an open book sprawled over his chest.

He beckoned someone to come in and the figure lifted Hisoka into his arms and took him to his room. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's make some awesome dinner!" Hijiri said to the familiar four figures standing in front of him.

Hisoka nuzzled closer to the man's chest, inhaling the perfume. Then his eyes shot opened. He was lying on his bed…wait. Since when his bed was covered with so many flower petals? He looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki said. He immediately pulled the man and kissed him. Tsuzuki was surprised but kissed him back. "Where were you, idiot? Don't you know I've been waiting…?" Hisoka cursed but a tear escaped from his eye. "Hisoka," Tsuzuki called him again, pulling him closer. "What?" the blonde asked, surrendered in the brunette's embrace. "Hisoka…" he whispered his name again. The blonde tried to push away but he couldn't get himself to be freed from the embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just like to say your name, Hisoka. I really missed you so much," Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka replied the embrace and wrapped his arms around the older man's back. Even though Tsuzuki's body was covered with a silk shirt, he could trace the scars on his back. "Do they still hurt?" he asked. Tsuzuki smiled. "You mean the scars from where my wings were torn off? Hm, occasionally, yes. Sometimes," he answered, running his fingers through the silken brownish hair.

Hisoka winced when they heard a knock on the door. "Okay, okay! I'm not going to barge in like last time. Um, I don't know what you guys are doing in there but dinner is served!" Hijiri's voice was heard on the other side of the door. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other and chuckled. "Hait! Hait!" Tsuzuki answered and pulled his lover with him off the bed.

"Oh, here comes the two!" Watari cheered as he leaned back against his chair. Hisoka's jaw dropped when he saw who else were there. "Okita? Fleurir?" he gasped in shock as he turned to Tsuzuki. "They insisted. I just couldn't say no for what Fleurir had done to us," the brunette replied after successfully hiding behind Tatsumi. The shadow angel was already fed up with his behaviour so decided to not say anything but managed a sigh. Fleurir tilted his head and smiled as his hands were wrapped around Okita who was nuzzling against his neck.

"Eww…I don't need to see that!" Hijiri pushed Okita's chair further. "Hey, I've been waiting for like, 200 years so don't tell me to hold back," the red head stuck his tongue out at the younger brunette. Hijiri glared at him disgustingly but smiled at Fleurir who finally went to his own chair. Tsuzuki looked around and confirmed everyone was at their own seat with his beloved Hisoka next to him. "What are we waiting for? DIG IN!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Finally! It ends with a happy ending, folks! You'd really think that? The next chapter is the final and the conclusion for this fiction, so please hang around for while. Okay, to be honest, my hands were shaking while writing about the scene where Tsuzuki was ascended until Fleurir appeared. Bet you didn't think Fleurir would appear eh? How can I leave that poor guy alone? Hm…should I write another sequel to this? NOOOOO!! And that's final. Well, I would if you write a petition requesting for it ehehehe…but I've started doing my next Yami no Matsuei project. Be alert for it! Oh, did I mention I truly love the scene where Tsuzuki torn his wings?

About my new fic, who would you like to re-appear in it? Here's the lists and pick two: Okita (the red head), Fleurir (the sole angel-reborn) and Reve (um…the psycho angel? No offense, I love his character, seriously) my name's not a devil if I let you have three of them!


	17. Only Vow

"_This is the beginning of our story and there would be no last page"_

-DIAS-

It was midnight and the night was as silent as the moon. The clouds gave way to the glimmering moon to shine its ray down to two figures who were laying inside each other embrace. "I noticed something." Tsuzuki brushed the bangs from Hisoka's face while the teen just stared at him. "Your hair's getting longer," he said as he tucked few strands behind the teen's ear. "Yours too," Hisoka replied, running his hair between Tsuzuki's hair. "I'd like to know something," he finally stated. "Anything."

"What are you now? I've asked Fleurir whether you're still an angel but he said no. Nor you are a human. Then, what are you?" he asked, rubbing Tsuzuki's cheek with his thumb. Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm your angel. That fact never changed," he replied, kissing the youth's forehead. "You're not answering my question, Tsuzuki. Do you want to get kicked out from here?" Hisoka grinned threateningly. The brunette shook his head with a chuckle.

"Okay, that was partially true. I'm still your angel and yours only. Just, I don't need to be a full time angel," he replied. "Meaning I live only for you."

Hisoka stared at him. "So, what if I die?" he asked. Tsuzuki placed an index finger on the blond's lips. "Heaven forbids that now. If you die, I'll die too. That was the promise I made with the heaven," he replied. "What are you going to do next?" he continued. The blonde raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, less than 3 months you and Hijiri will be seating for your university entrance exam, right?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka stared at him. "Yeah, almost forgot about that since there was a lot of things happened for the past year," he replied, grinning a little. "So?"

Tsuzuki stared deeply into Hisoka's eyes as if searching for an honest answer. He wasn't empathy like his lover so it was all he could do. Hisoka stared back with concern eyes. "I don't want to leave you," he answered, caressing the angel's face. "It's okay. Don't mind about me. It's you who you should be worried about," Tsuzuki answered, pulling the hand to his lips. "I heard you wanted to be lawyer," he said. "Or maybe a doctor?" he continued.

Hisoka smiled. "I think being a lawyer would suits me best since I could read emotions and stuff," he replied. "Yeah, plus with that smart mouth of yours, you'd be a perfect lawyer," that earned Tsuzuki a pinch on his cheek. "Even if I take either one, I'd be leaving you," Hisoka replied. "I told you its okay. I'll be fine. You're still young. You should think of your future first," Tsuzuki stated. "But you're my future!" the blonde almost screamed when he said it.

Tsuzuki quickly pulled him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you. But you're all that I have now, Hisoka."

Hisoka stared into the captivating violet eyes and swore he could live just by watch those eyes moved. "But I…I…"he started but nothing came out from his mouth. Tsuzuki smiled and pulled him up to a sitting position. "What's wrong?" Hisoka asked after they both were already sitting on the bed.

"I want you to close your eyes," the brunette said. The blonde cocked a brow, failing to sense any odd changes in the man's emotion. It appeared that Tsuzuki succeeded in shielding his emotions. "Please," the angel begged. Hisoka gave him a stare before closing his emerald eyes.

He didn't know why but his nose picked up something sweet and soft scents. Then, a hand landed on his cheek. "You can open your eyes now," Tsuzuki's voice rang like a chime. He opened his eyes slowly and widened in surprise as soon as he noticed he was not in his room.

He stood up together with Tsuzuki and looked around. "Tsuzuki…this is where?" he asked, puzzled. Tsuzuki kissed his cheek. "This is your state of mind."

Hisoka turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you recall being here?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka scanned the environment. It was a field of garden with lots of flowers and dazzling butterflies. The sky was clear but it was windy as well. He then noticed a big sakura tree just ahead of him. He ran towards it and stopped as soon as he reached the roots. He touched the tree with care and a small smile was carved on his lips. "Yes, I remember it now. Whenever I feel confused or I'm not sure about something, I'd definitely dream of this tree. It would always be there whenever I need it," he said as he wrapped his tiny arms around the huge trunk.

Tsuzuki came up behind him. "To tell you the truth, in the sanctuary there's a tree which look exactly like this," he said. Hisoka turned around. "Your heart created it, Hisoka and your feelings went all the way up to the sanctuary. And I heard them all. Even though I'm no empathy, I could hear you."

Hisoka was so touched by what Tsuzuki was saying that it brought tears to his eyes. "Oh, Tsuzuki…"

"And I know you will leave and chase your dreams, remember that I will always be around. Just call me and I will be there. If you happen to be in this state of mind again, remember I'm still here. I'm the tree which will always be here for you" Tsuzuki smiled and pulled Hisoka into his arms. "And even though I couldn't fly to you anymore, my heart and mind would." When they opened their eyes, they were back in Hisoka's room.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki with loving eyes where no love would ever match his at the moment. "And this is my promise to you. My vow that you are the only one," Tsuzuki continued, bringing the blonde's left hand to his lips.

He kissed his hand and a light shone on it. When he pulled away, Hisoka noticed there was a golden ring wrapped around his fourth finger. His eyes widened in surprise and when he looked up to Tsuzuki, the older man had raised his own hand and showed him his left hand which his own fourth finger was wrapped by a golden ring as well. "And my vow to you is that you are the only one for me too," Hisoka replied, kissing the ring as tears fell from his eyes.

The blond looked at him, as if waiting for the angel to say something. But Tsuzuki was waiting for him to say something too.

Tsuzuki made his first move and kissed the blond passionately that their body seemed to glow by the intensity. And eventually, when they parted a little they said the words at the same time.

"Aishiteru."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, okay! That's the end! I really hope you all love it! Without you guys, I wouldn't be here. Thank you all for your patience! Don't worry, this devil will be back!!! Mwahahahahahah! And my grammar doesn't seem to improve…oh, well! Look out for my next YnM's fiction! See ya guys! 


End file.
